The Hills
by Menaji
Summary: Join Keira, Trish, Torrie, and Tyra as they complete their last year of high school. Changes, backstabbing, and choices to be made. OH what Drama is to be made upon the Cailfornia Hills. Randy, Dave, John, Candice, Stacey, and Test introducting Tyra
1. just walk away

**None of the characters belong to me but to the wwe. Only Tyra, and Keria Reveiws Mean the world to me this is my first story tell me what you think!!!! Thanks**

"Girls you ready yet? I'm leaving?" Shawn Michaels ask his only daughter Keria Who was join in her room with her best friends Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, and Tyra Lewis

"Yes dad just a few more touches" Keria said strapping on her black and whtie chanel belt. Keria was beautiful tall,slender,really busty with mid length dirty blonde hair like Carmen Electra.

" Well I left you the keys to the truck just make sure it's on full when you come back" Shawn said as he kiss his only daughter goodbye and head out the door. Ten mintues later.

_Ding dong_

"Oh my dad must have forgot something"Keria thought. As she got closer to the door she rolled her eyes at the sight of the other person behind it.

"Rena what are you doing here?" Keria ask in a rude manner.

Rena place her manicured nails on her hip and removed her Chanel sunglasses. "Your never going to call me mom are you?"

Rena left Shawn with Keria to raise, now and then on and off she'd pop up to play the role "MOM" but it was never long term. Tyra, Trish, and Torrie tried to ease drop on the conversation but was caught my Rena.

"Hi Mrs. Michaels well wait outside" Torrie said

Keria turned her attention back at Rena " Because I don't know you as one so…."

"Look I came here for Shawn-- we've been talking --" Rena was cut off by Keria

"You and my dad? why---look just do what you do best and leave, just walk away" Keria said slamming the door of her Beverly Hills Mansion. She hop into her dad's sliver Range Rover and head toward Rodeo Dr. to bad she never had a mother daughter connection like" normal" girls. But she had her dad and best friends that's all that mattered

**Will Keria give Rena another chance? Please review and tell me what ya think thanks!!!**


	2. he so cute

**AGAIN I OWE NO ONE BUT KERIA AND TYRA and Please Review!!!!**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Rodeo Dr. was the stop to the four ladies.Before they could have their desgier shoes step in Christian Dior "they" walk by. Candice,Maria,Stacy,and Victoria.But Candice was the wrost a total bitch,muliplater and had a black whole were her heart should be, Victoria was the muslce, whlie Stacey and Maria fllowed in thier leader slutlyness.

"Hi Torrie how is Billy holding up --oops I should know the answer to that" Candice said laughing

Torrie rolled her eyes "He's doing better now that since he got rid of that std you gave him you should take care of that Candi"

Before Candice could step in fornt of Torrie, Tyra got in Candice face but only to strae down Victoria who came in Candice defense.Trya was beatiful as well long brown hair and brown eyes naturaly thick and was mistaking for singer oliva from g-unit. And was scared of no one.

"I'm so over it, Vicky their not worth it " Candice said putting on her Versace sunglasses.

With that they walk away and the four bestfriends went shopping.The girls then later on headed to the Fred Segal cafe were Keria spoted the hottes guy from Mcmhaon Academy High School. Andrew Martin they call him Test and him and Trya have been dating for a while,John Cena, Dave Basitia, and her crush since jr. year Randy Orton. Sexy.jock,hot body, but he had a rep for being a player and even hookin up with moms. But Keria wanted him so bad her eyes couldn't get off of Randy until she notice a napkin touching the side of her mouth.

"What are you doing Stratus?" Keria ask slapping Trish's hand.

"Wiping the drool from your mouth" Tirsh giggled

"Shit they all are coming over here now" Keria took out her sidekick III and pretned to look for something.

"_Andrew just had to be friends with Randy and my bestfriend just had to date Andrew" _Keira said in her head.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Trish asked

Keria just shrug her shoulders, she could fell her heart beat faster as he came colser Tyra came over arm in arm with Andrew.

" I know all of you know each other I'm sure" Tyra said sitting on Andrew's lap.

_(Dave stares at Trish)_

Keria gave a stare at Randy out the coner of her eye _"Man he's so hot_" her thoguht came to a smile .Randy notice and sat down next to her.

"Having problem with your phone?" Randy ask

Keria gave the biggest smile and nooded no"_ Man he smells good too"_

"You have the most prettiest eyes" Randy gave the groegus smile Keria blush " Hey there's a party at Ashley's you guys wanna go?" Randy aounnced, and finally look up at everyone.

(_Trish notice Dave stares and smlies)_

The girls aggred yes while Keria just inhale his Armani colone and listen to his voice. Randy turned his attetion back to Keria.

" So I'll see you there right?" he ask

Keria just nooded yes Randy smiled and just look at his buddies " good and when you come tonigh make sure your voice comes along with you" they both laugh. Andrew kiss Tyra good bye as they parted ways.Trish,Tyra,and Torrie just statred at Keria nothing could come out but "He's so cute!!"

**TELL ME WHAT YA THINK? DAVE HAVE A THING FOR TRISH, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEND WITH KERIA AND RANDY AT THE PARTY???**


	3. A fresh Start

Shawn notice Keria left him a message on his Blackberry as soon as he was about to check it a scent of Vera Wang hit his nose and a tap on his shoulders startled him.

"So nice you made it" Rena said

Shawn just looked at her, Rena conutied

"Thanks for coming I really need this-" Rena said grabbing Shawn's hands on the table Shawn pulled away

"I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it for Keria!" Shawn snap

Rena took a sip of her drink "Umm you member I love Manhattans around 3" she smiled

Shawn took this seriously .

"Look I know it's to late for me to be a mom--" She was cut off by Shawn.

"Yeah too damn late don't you? think her friends are better mothers than you" Rena knew Shawn was piss

"Shawn I love you, I love Keria I wasn't ready to have a family and be a mom I wasn't done having my life yet I would have done anything--"

"Then why didn't you Rena I married you because I was in love with you---" Shawn said

Rena interrupted "No you married me because my father had a 22 loaded to your head"

Shawn tried to held the laughter in, but Rena was charming like that to bad it never work on her daughter.

"So can I -- we try this again" Rena question

Shawn shook his head "I'll give it some thought but now were just friends"

He kiss Rena on the hand and contuied with lunch at The Ivy.

Torrie arrived at home she laid her clothes out for the party tonight. A green short sleeve blazer, cute ripped denim skirt and sexy top from Kitson with a pair of Dior Pumps. The thoughts from earlier with Candice came back to her. She miss Billy it was her first he was her first. They broken up three months ago and haven't talk since then . So Torrie deiced to call him _" shit I forgot" _she said to herself after finally getting the numbers right in her head she let the phone ring twice and hung up "_Torrie what are you doing"_ she said putting her pink Razor on the charger and hoping in the shower. Torrie's number and picture pop up on Billy's Blackberry he was shock to see call. At first he was hasten to call back

"Oh what the hell" He said the phone rang he left Torrie a message that he hope soon she'll get.

**This is my first story please be nice HEHE Tell me what ya think thanks for the reviews will Rena actually be a mom this time to Keria and a wife to Shawn? Will Billy and Torrie get back together????**


	4. You look Hot!

**This Chap is for Tanya LUV YA Girl!!!!! I ONLY OWE Tyra and Keria, Review Please**

"I was an idiot, I don't even want to go anymore, he thinks I can't talk Trish" Keira said playing with her Tiffany's bracelet.

Trish peek out her walk-in closet "I would to if the only thing you did was nod"

Keria pouted at the comment made by her best friend. "I think he likes you Keria just talk to Randy tonight- besides _you have the most pretties eyes" _Trish said mocking Randy.

"Shut up I'm going to call Ashley and get directions to her house" Keria couldn't stop smiling at the comment made by Randy earlier.

-------

"Thanks for dropping me off Randy I'll see you at the party" Andrew said closing the car door.

"Hey Test call up Tyra and make sure Keria's coming" Randy said with his famous smirk

"Your really into her?" Andrew ask

Randy pause "She's a cute girl Drew" then he smiled.

Andrew just look at him , "What?" Randy ask

"Okay Orton just watch yourself" said Andrew

"Whatever dude I'll see you tonight" Randy said driving off in his BMW 650i Convertible

-----

Keira finally got in touch with her father

_phone conversation_

Keria: Dad I call where were you at?

Shawn: At the Ivy with your mom?

Keria: Why were you at the Ivy with Rena?--you guys getting' serious?"

Shawn: No, no we just talk there's nothing you need to worry about

Keria: Well Ashley is having a party tonight I'll be home in 10 to change

Shawn: Have as much fun as you want I love you

Keria: Love you too bye dad

_phone conversation ends_

Keria just look at Trish "Rena's moving in?" Trish ask pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I hope not" Keria replied .

------

"Hey Torrie Tyra's down here trying' hit on me" Torrie's dad Steve playfully yelling upstairs to his daughter. Torrie then came down stairs and saw her bestfriend .

"You look hot TyTy" Torrie said to her best friend Tyra who wearing a sexy little number from Bebe halter dress and Dior heels. She hug her father goodbye and was heading out the door until she notice she forgot something .

"Hey Tyra wait for me in the car I left my phone" Torrie ran up stairs and grab her phone off the charger she saw she had 3 missed calls two from Tyra and 1 from a 323-555-6674 which was Billy's number. "_I'll call him later"_ she said to herself . As she was headed towards the door her father grab her by the arm.

" No drinking tonight" Steve said

" Okay I'm not even driving" Torrie said

"But still" Her father face was serious which wasn't often.

"Okay I won't I love you" Torrie kiss her dad on the forehead knowing later she would brake her word

-------

"You ready yet bitch?" Trish ask Keria as she download ring tones from her phone

Keria step out her the bathroom with Black sleeveless top, skinny jeans from Stella McCartney, and a pair of G-Series knee high boots.

"What? Your not gonna show any tits?" Trish joked

"No I'm not Candice Michelle I have class" Keria rolled her eyes.

As Trish hit the alarm to enter her sliver Mercedes CLS550 the girls headed toward Malibu. For Trish it was to have fun and mingle but for Keria she just hope she can talk to Randy without using sign language.

**Thanks for reading please REVIEW!!**


	5. A party in Malibu

California was the most beautiful place in the evening as the sun touch the ocean. Ashley had a big wonderful house in Malibu. Her garage could hold up to eight cars and maybe more. Tyra pulled up to the Massaro Mansion the driveway was pack with cars, and trucks. Trish notice Tyra's car and tap on the window

"I didn't know sluts were invited" Trish said looking in the direction of Victoria, Maria, Candice, and Stacey.

"You guys look better than me I want to go home and change" Keria pouted

"What you have on is fine I'm sure Randy will think the same" Tyra said raising her perfectly arch eyebrow

A black Hummer came speeding into the driveway of the Massaro Mansion, it was Randy, Dave, John, and Andrew

"Now the party has officially begun now that RKO is here "Randy yelled as he held you two packs of Corona's. He was wearing a fitted black Hanley shirt that show his upper body well and Diesel jeans he look hot!!

All the girls turned their attention to Keria who was now walking towards Randy. Keria was always shy and afraid to approach him but stop when she saw that Candice got to him first. Randy look over at Keria and gave a wink, Keria just wave while Candice shot her a dirty look. Keria walk back over to her best friends.

" What happened why did you turn around?" Torrie ask

"Don't let that bitch stop you--" Tyra ranted

"Go over there!" Trish commanded

Keria inhale deeply " Let's just go inside and have fun"

"I'm going to say hi to Andrew" Tyra walk toward her beau while the three ladies walk to the entrance of the party

"Hey girls there's bathroom down the hall, one on your right, no excuses to find piss anywhere in this house-- no one is allowed upstairs, the drinks are on ice and have fun!!" Ashley said greeting Trish, Torrie, and Keria. Half of McMahon Academy was there the popular kids, making out, and drinking was going on. It's 10:36 pm and two hours after the party started it was still hot. Torrie had three shots of Sky Vodka and two Corona's.

"Hey-- Hey Torrie you okay?" A male voice ask her

Torrie then removed her Blazer. "Yeah John I'm Fine it's hot in here"

"Come on let go upstairs and get you clean up" John said helping her upstairs

Keria entered Ashley's massive backyard and saw skinny dippers and more .Randy notice Keria and she blush instantly when she notice that he had his eyes on her. He gave her that gorgeous smile. It could have melt snow all over Aspen Randy then walk towards her

"Glad you came, you just go here?" H e smiled

"No, actually I been here for a while" Keria said

Randy bag back in surprise "Oh she speaks"

Keria laugh "Oh sorry about that earlier--I was just"

Randy touch her arm slightly it "It's cool, you want to got get a drink?"

Keria nodded her head in agreement "I mean yes" she spoke

As Keria and Randy entered back inside the Mansion Candice followed close behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look someone need to take you home Wilson" John said trying to help Torrie keep her balance.

"Oh let me see your video camera" Torrie words were slur but still understandable

"Look Just" John fell on top of Torrie. For the moment John and Torrie just look at each other. John would never take advantage of a women who indeed was drunk.

"I always thought you were kind of hot John" Torrie lick her lips

John rolled his eyes "Your Drunk" As he was about to get up Torrie slammed him on to his back and sat up on top of John. Torrie lick her lips again, John swallowed hard as Torrie began to remove her top and slowly rid him. Torrie smiled as she felt John's hard on _"mmmm"_ Torrie moaned John couldn't move or have the urge to move her, her hips we slowly grinding on John's manhood _"Oh God"_ he said to himself. Torrie then removed John's tank top and started to unbuckle his belt and jeans. Always prepared John reach into his pock for a condom and put Torrie on her back and began to remove to white lace panties. John slip the condom on and entered slowly inside of Torrie.

"Man Torrie your tight" John said taking one of Torrie legs and putting them on his shoulder

When Torrie's insides finally got use to John, she reach for his neck and whispered in her ear

" I wan every inch" Torrie then lick his ear and John obeyed Torrie's command

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile downstairs, Trish was downstairs having a conversation with a cheerleader when she was interrupted by Dave Batista.

"You having a good time?" Dave ask

"Yeah" Trish answered, Dave just smirk "Why do all you jocks do that stupid smirk?"

Because, it make women feel good, makes them blush, and when we do that we get anything, anyone we want" Dave answered cockily

Trish lean over towards him " Well not tonight you aren't"

Dave wrap his arms around Trish's wait " What about a dance?"

"Sure" Trish said leading him to the dance floor

"You Drink?" Randy ask handing Keria a Vodka mixed with Fruit Punch

Keria drank it was which was not a good idea, but it was delicious.

"Whoa your hardcore" Randy smiled "So are you doing anything later me and the guys were thinking about going to the sunset strip?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't drive but that sounds nice" Keria replied "So what's up with you and Candice?" Keria ask noting that Candice haven't taken her eye off them since they sat down in Ashley's living room

Randy's face grew into a sadness "Nothing, we just dated and hook up few times --hey do you have your Sidekick on you?"

Keria handed her phone to Randy. She smiled as he was putting her number in her phone. Candice bit her lips and she to notice of what Randy was doing, okay she cheated on him but it wasn't like he was a saint or something himself. Their relationship was nothing but physical, but at least she wanted to believe that. Candice than made her way over to Randy slightly brushing her breast on his arm.

"Oh Mr. Orton how I miss your body" Candice said stepping in front of Keria

"Can you see I'm trying to talk Candice Michelle" Randy said rudely

"Mmmm I love it when you say my whole name baby" Candice said taking her index finger playing with his ear

"I'll catch you later" Keria said as Randy handed her back her cell phone "and I'll make sure I'll call you"

If looks could kill, Keria would have turned into dust at the way Candice glared at her.

John came downstairs fixing his tank top when he was caught by Ashley

"What the hell was you doing up their no was allowed--" Ashley cut her sentence short as she saw Torrie slowly come downstairs

"Wilson what the fuck dude?!" Ashley ask

Torrie ignored Ashley and the stare John was giving her. Torrie ran into Tyra who was sitting on Andrews lap, Tyra notice her best friend had been drinking or doing something

"What's wrong?" Tyra ask

"Nothing just ready to go--come on" Torrie grab her best friend from her beau's lap and exit the party. The party was over but still people were partying in front of the house,

Keria then walk towards Trish car and notice she was having a conversation with Dave.

"Dave, were leaving" John said tapping him on the shoulder

Dave nodded "Well I guess I'll see you Monday at school"

Trish lick her lips "Of course you will"

As Dave walk off with a grin Keria smiled at her best friend

"What?" Trish ask

"You and Dave" Keria laugh

"No" Trish blush

"Look I can't go home like this my dad will kill me" Torrie told Tyra

"Just spend the night with me and I'll take you home in the morning" Keria offered

Torrie agree and hop in Trish's backseat. When they arrived in front of Keria's house She notice a white BMW M6 Coupe and the lincense plate's read "SABLE"

"Bitch" Keria said aloud

After Trish saw to it that her best friends got safely inside, Torrie and Keria was in complete silence. Torrie left her dad a message saying she'll be at a Keria's house for the night. They both laid in bed with complete darkness

"Keria I have something to tell you in the morning" Torrie told her

"Okay" Keria said softly.

Keria closed her eyes and dream about Randy, his smile, and touch , while Torrie repeated her nightmare over in her dream


	6. Stupid Girl

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!!! Here's chap 6**

"Come on man raise the window down! it's fucking hot!!" John complained

"Shut up it's not hot in here" yelled Dave

"Easy for you to say you got a window seat while I'm sitting bitch" John went on

Andrew and Stacey laugh

"Why the fuck are you two laughing?, and why you got this hoe on your lap--don't you have a girlfriend?" John said

"Hey fuck you" Stacey spat back

The Hummer, Porsche, and the Mercedes pull by the beach side not to far from the Massaro Mansion. As Candice exit the Porsche, she open the car door to Randy's truck and happily climb on top of his lap. The guys knew what was going to go down so they Randy and Candice have their private time. Candice and Randy look into each others eyes, for a moment Randy actually enjoyed Candice seeing how he use to love her. He'd flirt with other girls but never go all the way and sleep with them, he'll give them something to dream about when they went to sleep but Candice was the one well at lest he thought, until he found her on top of Hunter Helmsely last year in the locker room. After they broke up he'll never thought they be hooking up again.

"Do you ever stop" Randy ask as he played in her dark locks

Candice was rubbing his manhood, she shook her head no and fill her mouth with Orton's penis.

---

"Do you love her?" Stacey ask Andrew passing him the joint

"Yes, I do" Andrew said.

"Just asking, clam down, what it's been the end of senior year thought you had a change of heart--" Stacey turned her head towards the ocean

Andrew rolled his eyes "What? You thought over the summer I'll have a change of heart and fall in love with you?" he ask her coldly

Stacey could have let out tears but her held them back "No you prick" but she wanted the answer to be yes. Over the summer Stacey and Andrew had a fling, they kept it low key but when the summer was over and Tyra returned home from Miami. It was back to normal.

"It's just that it's senior year I'd thought you'd be over her" said Stacey

"Well guess again" Andrew said.

Stacey removed her top and cup her breast, Andrew just smoke the joint until Stacey climb on top of him.

"Come on Stacey cut that shit out" Andrew said trying not to let his highness take over him and the thinking of his other head It didn't work. Andrew easily unzip his PRPS jeans. Stacey kiss Andrew passionately on the lips. Andrew then broke the kiss and pick Stacey up and put her face down towards the cold wet rock. Stacey began to moan when she felt Andrew inside of her.

"Aww shit" Stacey bit her lip.

Andrew decided to let Stacey the satisfaction of having him one last time. Andrew never felt any glut for screwing around with Stacey behind Tyra's back when he did he bought her something from Gucci or Margrill. Andrew was pumping into Stacey real hard, she was moaning so loud that the others couldn't help to listen.

"Say you love me" Stacey look into his eyes.

"_What the fuck?" _Andrew thought to himself _'This bitch is insane"_

"Say you love me Test" Stacey cried it didn't feel good anymore, it hurt.

When Andrew and Stacey was done, he quietly joined his friends in the car Dave, John, Randy, and Candice just look at Andrew as he entered the truck.

"Candice, we have to go." Stacey said not trying to notice Andrew or the stares she was getting from John and Dave in the backseat.

"I'm not done yet!!" Candice snap.

Stacey open the door and pull Candice off Randy.

"What the fuck" Candice said almost losing her balance.

As the girl argue Randy drove off and eyed the back seat, then look over at Andrew.

"Well at least one of us got laid" Randy joked with his best friend.

John just smile to himself.

---

Torrie awoke to the smell of French toast on a Sunday morning-well afternoon. Keria was still sleep and she decide not to wake her best friend. Torrie flip open her pink Razor phone and check her messages one was from her dad and one was from Billy

_Billy: Hey Torrie sorry I missed your call ummm okay. _Torrie hit redial

_Ring Ring_

_phone conversation_

Billy: Hello?

Torrie: ( _Didn't respond_)

Billy: Hello?!

Torrie: Hey Kidman _(said nervously_)

Billy: Hey Wilson, How you doing?

Torrie: Better, and you?

Billy: I'm cool-- what are you doing later? (_he question anxiously_)

Torrie: Nothing, why?

Billy:…..Well I haven't seen you in a while and I was wondering if we could have dinner together?

Torrie: (_inhales deeply_) Okay, put me up at 8

Billy: (_smiles) _Alright, see you then

Torrie: Bye Billy…

( _End phone conversation_)

Torrie close her phone shut and inhale deeply. Keria walk inside of her closet to find her best friend on the floor next to her shoes Indian style.

"Who were you talking to?" Keria ask

Torrie sat up "No one -- you mind taking me home I need a shower?" Torrie said

Keria then handed her a towel, Torrie handed the towel back "No, I'll just go home"

Keria gave Torrie a weird look "Okay let me get my keys". She then remember that Torrie had something to tell her. Also Keria was never the type to pressure someone to tell them something , but this was her best friend, and Torrie had a reputation to look after. Keria knew that Torrie like to drink, but it never gotten out of hand. She needed to know what happened last night at Ashley's party.

"Dad I'm going to drop --" Keria's sentence was cut short at the sight of her mom sitting on her father's lap feeding him breakfast.

"Hi Keke, want something to eat" Rena ask handing her a plate of food

Keria look at the plate and then at Rena and exhale loudly walking past both of her parents. Well on of them

"Bye" Torrie said grabbing a piece of Toast.

"Just give her time, she'll come around" Shawn kiss Rena on the cheek

Rena put the plate she handed to Keria on the table "I feel like a step mom"

---

Keria was three minutes away from Torrie's house, the whole drive Torrie hadn't said anything to her. She made a left on North Maple Dr., Torrie turn the music down.

"Hey I was listen to that" Keria pouted like a toddler

"I slept with John" Torrie said not giving her best friend eye contact

Keria hit the brakes and almost ruined a $75,000 SUV.

"John Cena! Oh my God!! Why?" Keria jaw drop

"I was drunk Keke duh!!" Torrie playfully rolled her eyes

Keria arrived in front of Torrie's home. Torrie was relived that her father truck was gone

Keria turned to her best friend "He didn't rape you did he?"

Torrie laugh at Keria's face "No silly, I think I was willing" Torrie said licking the corner of her mouth with the tip of her tongue. "But whatever we did after that it was a blur"

The girls gave each other goodbyes hugs and Torrie made her way upstairs into her shower to wash the remains of John Cena off her, but Torrie still felt dirty.

--

"You fuck up bro" Randy said lifting weights inside of his homemade gym. Andrew ignored him and countied to do his push ups.

Randy kneed down next to his best friend "How are you gonna tell her?" he counited

"I'm not neither are you" Andrew said giving Randy a threading look

" I'm not the one you need to be worrying about tell Trya" Randy said

"Stacey maybe dumb but she's not stupid Tyra will kill her, it'll brake Tyra's heart if she found out" Andrew keep doing his push ups

"Well last night I think you did more than brake her heart" Randy raise and eyebrow referring to last night. "And if she were to find out I'll take her off your hands I always wanted to take a swim in chocolate".

Andrew grab Randy by his tank top. Randy then saw the rage in Andrews eyes.

"Test, clam the fuck down bro--chill just messing' with ya!!" Randy said trying to clam down his best friend. Andrew went to his push ups and look in the mirror at himself in disgust.

--

"Where you going?" Torrie little big brother ask

Torrie shot him a look in mirror " Go away mike--"

"Hey I told you it's " The Miz" chick" Mike said

"Mike leave me alone!!" Torrie yelled

Before Torrie knew it she was wrestling with her brother on her bed. Her dad then walk by.

"Hey what the hell-- your gonna let a girl kick your ass-- come on Torrie" Steve yelled

Torrie gathered all her strength and push her little big brother off her and Mike fell hard on the wooden floor. Torrie then look at her top.

"Great, you wrinkled my top" an irate Torrie went inside her huge walk-in closet and found a khaki Diane vonFurstenburg Eyelet Wrap dress, and a sexy pair of Jimmy Choo heels to match perfectly. When she cam out her father was sitting on her bed, Torrie sat next to him.

"Have you talk to mom?" Torrie question already knowing the answer, Steve just ignored the question

"Have fun Torrie" Steve kiss his daughter on the forehead before he clearly got out of sight Torrie spoke "Why are you so hard on second chances?"

Steve then look at the picture with Billy and Torrie on it "How come you aren't"

Torrie's mom was a drunk, and love to party even at the age of 42 she still live life like she was Torrie's age. Last year, not only did Mike catch his mom having an affair in the guest house, but she got into a real bad car accident that led to the death of Steve's older sister Lily. Then months later and separation, were her mother now lives in a apartment in Riverside. Torrie heard rap music blasting from a car outside, she knew it was Billy. Torrie hop inside of Billy's Maserati Q. And Buckled her seat belt.

Billy look at her and Torrie smiled "Hey"

"Hey, where do you want to go eat?" He ask her

"Koi" T orrie smiled knowing that sushi wasn't a favorite in Billy's book.

Billy rolled his eyes but he'll do anything to please her and earn back his trust.

"Santa Monica we will go then" Billy said putting the car in drive

---

As Trish was exiting the Kinara Spa, she saw a arm with familiar tattoos hoping inside a white Cadillac Escalade.

"Dave?" She question herself out loud, he turn around and was happy to know it was him.

Trish notice the smirk again.

"There you go with that again"

Dave put his hands over his mouth "Sorry, it's a habit, tan looks good"

"Thanks….. (_blushes)_ well, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Trish hit the alarm on her car. Dave gave Trish a wink as she walk towards her Mercedes. Before she entered she look at Dave one last time.

"What?" She ask

"Nothing, just admiring your ass, that's all" Dave crack a smile

Most girls would have slap him but good thing Trish's window were slightly tinted, her cheeks were as red as roses.

---

Mean while a Koi Billy and Torrie waited for their food. They talk over what had happed since they broke up.

"So how's USC?" Torrie ask taking sip of her water

"It's cool" Billy said taking in the smell of the food that arrived on their table "I miss you"

"I miss you to Billy" Torrie said shyly " But it's not it was a kiss you fuck her!!" Torrie spat trying to keep her voice down.

Candice was nothing more but a "good time". Billy have strong feelings for Torrie, and more. He was her first, it was shitty how Torrie found out a letter that Candice wrote saying everything what Billy did to her, and how he did it, and saying that Candice could do it better than Torrie. Torrie was still deeply in love with Billy but her heart was broken. As the night went on the past was forgotten and the feature was discuss. Torrie thought about the whole "Tough love" game her dad was giving her mom, and was rethinking her relationship with Billy.

**THANKS FOR READING PLASE REVIEW.**


	7. Just Another Manic Monday

**I only owe Keria and Tyra. the others to the wonderful people of the wwe!!! To Tanyna**

The Senior class parking lot was the spot in the morning just before first class started, and for it to be a Monday morning it was hype at 6:34 am. Tyra parked her car in the gangs usual spot to sit and wait for them. A big smile came upon her face as she saw a whit BMW 745i pull up next to her, it was Andrew. Tyra hit the lock to her car and hop inside the car with her boyfriend.

"Hi baby"-- She said

"Good morning" Andrew kiss her passionately

_Whoa_ Tyra thought "Damn boy, we should meet up every morning, I didn't see you all yesterday" Tyra whined

"I know I was in the gym and me and the guys hung out"

Andrew's smile wipe off his face as a cherry red SL500 Roadster park right in front of Andrew. It's was Stacey, Maria, Candice, and Victoria. Tyra caught on to her boyfriends facial expression. Stacey couldn't look Andrew way, she was still so hurt and embarrassed at the what happened after Ashley's party. Candice just gave both of them the finger.

" What the fuck?!" Tyra said rising a eyebrow and looking at Andrew no matter what it was she was always in a fighting mood, kick ass, ask questions later" What's with---"

Andrew place his index finger over Tyra's full lips. " Forget them, let's go get breakfast"

Tyra agreed.

Five minutes later Keria's Range Rover Pulled up next to, Tyra's empty car. Keria adjusted her McMahon Academy uniform White polo shirt with, the classic school girl black plated skirt, and the black senior blazer. All four of the girl got use to the idea of uniforms since they'd been wearing at age 4.

"Where's Tyra?" Keria said fixing her curls

"I dunno, with Test" Torrie said half sleepy she didn't get in until midnight after her date ended with Billy.

"Well come on ladies, were going to be late" Trish said happily

As the girls were walking towards the senior entrance, she saw Randy talking to Ashley

Randy gave her a wink, Keria shyly waved back.

---

During brakes between 1st lunch, Torrie was at her locker, when a blazer hit the side of her shoulder. It was Ashley.

"You left this at my house" said Ashley

That night was forgotten about until now Torrie call her name

"Ashley!!"

She turned around knowing exactly what Torrie wanted "Don't worry I didn't tell" Ashley contuied to walk back to class, Torrie memory slowly started coming back, she remember having sex with John and getting wasted which both of them was fun. A then--

_John's video camera !! Did he tape the whole thing? _Shit.

"I have to find John" She said slamming her locker shut.

As the next lunch came near, Trish notice Dave at his locker, she decide to playfully bump against him, Dave turned around and was relive that it was Trish ,and not some punk who was trying him.

"Well Well Ms.Stratus are we skipping?" He raise his eyebrow

"No, there's ten minutes till lunch" Trish gave a smirk of her own.

"Would you mind having lunch with me today?" he ask shyly

Trish blush on her cheeks look like a 6 year old colored them in "Well, I'm kind of having lunch with my friends". Dave's face turn into disappointment.

"But if you cut class, meet me at home side bleachers .." Trish added and gave seductive look.

Dave gave the famous jock smirk "What makes you think I'll skip class for you?"

Trish took her index finger and touch the tip of his chin "I don't know but you'll find out if meet home side bleachers" Trish walk away and headed towards the senior parking lot for lunch, leaving hug smile on Dave's face.

--

Torrie finally found John Cena who talking to Victoria , she tap John tap on shoulder.

"We need talk"

Victoria shot Torrie a dirty look, John notice the voice and didn't turn around.

"Another time Wilson" John countied to talk Victoria

"John it's important" Torrie said anxiously to know were the tape was. Victoria push John aside and step into Torrie's face

"Fuck off he said another time"

John pull Victoria back before things got ugly "Look Vicky we'll meet up later"

Victoria kept her eye on Torrie, then nod her head in agreement, and left John and Torrie alone. John look Torrie.

"What?--what's up Wilson" John smiled as he look at her as if he could her right then and there.

"You know what--the tape?" Torrie hit against a near by locker

John's face went blank "What are you talking about?"

"Look, just give me the tape before you show it to all your stupid friends" if he didn't already Torrie eyes were start water.

"Don't be stupid John I remember playing with your video camera"--

John crack a smile "That's the only thing you remember playing with… but I do remember that but I was drunk just like you was" John explained.

"Then where is it?" Torrie's voice change but didn't intimidate John.

John held his hands up "Where's what?"

Torrie was now piss of " The tape you cunt sucker!!"

John finally look Torrie in her eyes "The camera was on but it wasn't recording , there's no tape Torrie"

Torrie place both of her hands on her chest as she was now relive that her rep wasn't on the line. John place on her shoulder.

"I'll never do anyone and I know you have rep to live up to smart and "the good girl" but you were a good lay" John smile cockily and walk away. Torrie look at him in disgust.

---

The California breeze felt good hitting the moist skin of the girls as they ate lunch outside. Tyra notice Torrie running towards them.

"Finally there the bitch is"

Torrie playfully hit best friend.

"What-- where was you?" Keria question, Torrie took a piece lettuce from Trish salad.

"Nothing handling business, honor roll shit" Torrie lied " Where was you at this morning?"

Tyra place her Gucci sunglasses on top of her head " With my man, honey-- oh I have something to show you guys"

Tyra place her water bottle on ground, and lift her uniform shirt exposing her new tattoo.

_Andrew. _Was tattoo above her right binki line.

"Andrew!!" Keria, Trish, and Torrie yelled.

"Yeah, thank you, let the whole Academy know bitches" Tyra said lowering her shirt.

All three ladies look at Tyra dumbfounded "What?" Tyra ask.

" Can't believe you got his name tattoo on you" Keria said.

"When did you do this?" Torrie ask Crossing her arms.

" Yesterday , I didn't tell him yet but I will soon" Tyra just smile and gush over her new tattoo.

The conversation went dead until they Torrie notice texting very happily someone else on her cell phone.

"Who are you texting?" Trish ask

"Billy" Torrie said

_(pause)_

"Well the surprise just keep on coming huh?" Keria "When did this happened?"

Torrie "Yesterday"

"How come you didn't tell us" Tyra whispered

"Because it nothing tell….then" Torrie closing her Razor Phone

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

That bell meant lunch was over and the seniors only had five minuets to get to their last class. Tyra then look at her Hello Kitty diamond incrusted watch.

"One more class" she said gathering her books

As Tyra, Keria, and Torrie walk towards back inside the building, they notice Trish going to the field

"Where are you going you got Foley?" ask Torrie

"I know, I have something better to do right now, I'll come late" Trish said smiling and heading off to the bleachers.

As the girls left Trish, Keria notice her book that was missing for Mr. Foley's AP English class.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you in there I forgot my book in my locker" Keria said heding towards. Good thing it two doors down from her AP class. While Torrie and Tyra countied class. Randy was standing in the hallway and saw Keria at her locker.

He walk up from behind her and put hands on her hips.

"Guess who?" Keria knew exactly who it was the voice and his sent. And it sent a chill up Keria's spine. She close her locker shut and turned her attention to Randy.

"Hey" Keria said, Randy then removed his hands from around Keria's waist.

"How come you haven't you call me, you don't like me?" Randy said in a sexy tone, and he made a fast like a puppy. "Who class you got?" he took notice of the AP English book.

"Mr.Floey" Keria answered.

"Well you think you can skip his class today?" Randy ask and gave her his trademark smirk, damn did they have a class for all the jock and teach them how to do that?

Keria couldn't resist and followed Randy.

--

"It's 11:52 Dave were are you?" Trish question herself looking at the time on her Blackberry. She then heard foot steps.

"If my 3.9. G.P.A. drops because of this" He flop down next to Trish on the bleachers.

"Can you go a hour without that silly smirk" Trish ask

Dave move in closer to Trish "Nope"

Trish giggled. Dave turn attention to football field .

"So how come I never hear you hook up with anyone?" Trish ask not taking her eyes off Dave

"I'm a private guy Trish I don't like attention drawn to me" He kept on focus on the field.

"Well being Randy Orton's friend.. You'll get more than attention."

Dave shook his head "Well he's been my best friend since forever him and Andrew. Randy's a good guy you just got to get to know him better- why did you brake you with Jericho, he use all your shampoo." Dave ask referring to Trish's ex-boyfriend.

Both let out a slight chuckle.

"No we just broke up -- that's it" Trish said, Dave rolled his eyes knowing that there was much more to the story.

"There had to be a reason" Dave urge Trish to tell him why, but he notice her fiscal expression and knew to change subject.

Dave and Trish contuied their conversation.

---

Meanwhile Randy and Keria held a conversation of their own inside of his car.

"Man it's hot!" Randy said removing his uniform polo shirt, and relive his tone arms and well tan. Keria couldn't breath, her throat went dry. His white tank top complemented him well.

"I didn't know you had so many tattoos Keria said trying to look him in his eye

Randy knew what he was doing "Funny, most girls usually know the exact number" He moved in closer to Keria. Then a question pop inside her head.

"So ….. What's up with Ashley?"

"She's my cousin" Randy move in closer to Keria making her feel protected

"Are you doing anything later tonight?" he added.

Keria eyes widen " Nothing Besides homework" _huh that sounded so desperate and dorky_

"Good because I want take out for dinner around 7or 7:30?" Randy grin.

"Okay-uh--yeah that's cool" Keria tried to gather words . Randy slimed, and Keria wrote directions down to her house. She hope the rumors about Randy weren't true, it seem that he was very interested in Keria. But she was still concern if Randy lived up to his reputation of being a player.

---

Candice, and her crew sat in the bedroom of her Hollywood Hills Mansion. Victoria surf the web, Maria was listen her iPod, while Stacey was reading US Weekly Candice notice Stacey's sad when she was flipping through the prom dress book close.

"Hey ladies what will Randy and I look best in this year at prom gold and white, gold, and black--" Victoria interrupted her.

"What's with the gold?" --- Candice admire the jr.prom picture with Randy on her arm.

"Nothing, I like it" Candice place her hands on her hips

"Gold and black" Victoria responded and Maria agreed on the same colors while Stacey just kept reading the magazine which piss Candice off because all eyes wasn't on her. Candice turn her attention to Stacey.

"Stacey Keilber!! Hello!"

Stacey jump "Oh yeah--what?"

"I ask you a question" Candice snap

"What was it?" Stacey announce

"Candice Michelle doesn't repeat herself"

Stacey open the magazine back up "Well it must not be that important"

Candice freak Maria, and Victoria knew that she was going to have a BITCH FIT!!!! Candice pulled the magazine from Stacey's hand and threw it across the room.

"Bitch what did you say to me, do you know who your talking to,--- do you know who's house your in?" Candice shove Stacey

"Why do you think Randy's going to Prom with you anyway?" Stacey stood up

Candice knew Stacey was taller than her but couldn't fight to save her ass

"Because he's still in love with me and I'm Candice Michelle. He wants a crown just as bad as I do we make the perfect couple unlike you-- you never won anything the 18 years of your life on this earth!!"

"Fuck you" Stacey spat, but Candice contuied.

"Just because Andrew doesn't _love _you ….. Don't take it out on me Saturday night and over the summer you were just a "good time fuck" you stupid girl"

Stacey's eyes watered up and ran out the bedroom. Maria chase after her, Victoria just looked at Candice.

"You're a bitch"

Candice smiled and flop on the bed " I know"

--

Keria was doing her homework when there was knock on the door, she soon regret saying come in it was Rena. Keria contuied writing in her notebook.

"Hey honey you need help?" Rena ask hoping Keria would say yes

Keria didn't answer, Rena notice the awards, and pictures on her wall.

"Your dad tells me you have a 4.0 G.P.A. your way much better than I was in High School"

Keria finally spoke "Well I knew that" Rena made her way toward the door

"Well dinner will be ready in a few so.."

Keria look up " Don't worry, I'm going out to eat with someone"

Rena pouted her lips "Oh, okay maybe next time" Rena shut the door she turned to Shawn who waiting for her . He embrace her with a hug.

" I can't win Shawn she hates me and I understand why"

Shawn was going to say something smart but decided to keep it to himself he wanted everything to work out and finally be a real family.

"It's okay she'll come around I'll help you clean up" Shawn guided Rena downstairs.

----

Tyra invited Andrew over to her home in West Hollywood. At the sound of the buzzer,

Tyra jump into her boyfriends arms.

"What time are your parents back?" Andrew ask kissing Tyra on the neck He removed his school blazer.

"Late, so we have time baby, --let's talk first" Tyra said trying to get her beau off her.

"What's up your not pregnant are you?" He ask nervously

Tyra playfully hit him "Boy, naw it's just we haven't had a deep conversation in a long time."

Andrew looked into Tyra's brown eyes "Baby I love you"

"I love you too boo, but if were going to be together we have to have a plan I got accepted to Howard University and you haven't even applied yet---" Andrew place his fingers on her soft lips.

"Shhh…. We are going to be together forever right now let's talk about something else." Andrew stated.

Tyra and Andrew moved the action to her bedroom, He removed her top and start to kiss her on her stomach and let his tongue play with her belly ring he then notice a tattoo on her bikini line. Tyra notice he stop and she forgot about that the damn tattoo.

"What's that?" He question

"Your name silly, I was going to surprise you, but I got it for my own reasons too" Tyra blush. Tyra's word made his heart drop

Andrew's face went blank "I like it"

He kept fight the urge to tell Tyra everything that went down over the summer with Stacey, but this was a special moment he didn't want to ruin it.

--

Keria look through her closet for something sexy yet classy to wear. She then found a pair of grey Rock and Republic skinny jeans, that she never wore, a sleeveless black ruffled Robert Rodriguez silk with a deep V-neck halter top. And a pair of close toe black Manolo Blahink pumps. She put together the perfect outfit. Shawn walk into his daughter's room.

"Damn you look hot, who is this guy?" Shawn ask

Keria smiled pulling her hair in a tight ponytail "Were just friends and were going to dinner"

"When are you going to give her a chance Keke?" Shawn ask his daughter

"Daddy I love you, I wish my heart was as big as yours"

"Well for me, will you at least try" Shawn kiss Keria on the forehead. She nodded yes and made her way downstairs at the sound of the horn. She walked towards Rena who pre paring Shawn's plate.

" Sorry I couldn't join you guys tonight, maybe next time" Keria put on a fake smile

"That's okay-- have fun Keria"

Randy step out of the sliver Porsche to meet with Keria at the door he had on a pair of D&G Dolce&Gabbana vintage wash blue jeans with a fitted Dolce polo, and a black blazer to match. Shawn followed Keria to the car to get a better look at this guy.

"Hello? I'm Randy you must be Mr. Michael's (_ Randy and Shawn hake hands)_" Shawn wasn't impressed he play the same game in high school.

" Hello, you attend McMahon Academy as well?" Shawn ask

"Yes sir I do, man you look hot!!" Randy wink

Keria blush "Thank you" Shawn then look at Randy

"Don't be out late you have to get up in the morning"

Keria was now embarrassed "Okay okay go in the house"

Randy started the car " You have a nice home in Beverly Hills, maybe you could come see mine. Keria mouth open wide.

"I' m kidding, I know this place in West Hollywood call Blow Fish" Randy pulled off the drive way

"Sure, that's cool" Keria gush over the fact that she is going out on a date with her crush.

---

Randy must have came here a lot the waiters and hostess knew him by name after the food arrived they began to get deeper in the conversation.

"So, what have you heard about me?" Randy raise his eyebrow

"Well… I heard your good at sports, charming, party hoper, and I hope this one isn't true but I also heard your sort of the heartbreaker.

"Oh really all of that is true, expect the heartbreaker part" Randy look into Keria's green eyes,

"Well come on Orton, Candice is in love with you"

Randy wipe his hands on the napkin.

"The only person Candice Michelle is in love with is herself we date Jr. year, but I found out that Hunter and her were hooking up so.. She's nothing to me" Randy's eyes were fill with hurt Keria notice and decided to change the subject. All of his cockiness went out the window at the mention of his relation ship with Candice.

"So what do you plan for Spring brake" Randy ask

"Well, it's either, Miami, or Arizona" Keria answered

"You never been to Cabo? Keria shook her head no "You stay not to far form the boarder"

"I never thought about it" Keria tip some of her tea

"Well, you should come down to Mexico this year to Acapulco, I could just image you in a bikini." Randy bit his bottom lip. Keria like Randy a lot but she didn't want to give in so easily to him

"I'll think about it". Keria and Randy countied with their dinner. Time pass it was 10.39 when Keria arrived at home, Randy walk her to the door. Keria was relive to that Rena's car was gone.

"Thank you for dinner Randy I had a good time, and I'll think about Acapulco" Keria smiled and handed Randy his blazer back

"Naw you keep it"

Keria raise her eyebrow "Oh every girl gets on of Randy Orton's jacket or just the special ones"

Randy chuckled "Actually, I was wondering if you could wash it for me?"

They both laugh

"Goodnight" Randy said holding Keria's hand, Keria hug Randy goodbye and ran straight up to her bedroom. Luckily her dad was a hard sleeper Keria scream from the top of her lungs. She could wake up the whole west cost. Keria didn't care her fansty became a reality, and her dreams came true. She then eyed her Louis Vuitton luggage and mark her spring brake on her calendar. Keria sing on to her E-Mail and wrote:

**TO: Lady T, BuNNy Wilson, and Strautsfacion**

**Subject: Guess What!!**

**Sorry that I didn't come to class but I bump into Randy by my locker. We talk in his car for a while then he ask me out to dinner tonight. We ate sushi at the restaurant call Blowfish. Everything was perfect!! I need to wake up all this doesn't seem real. See you bitches in the morning!!**

**---- _Love, Keke_**

**P.S. pack for Acapulco**

She click send know thing that her best friends would check their mail in the morning. As she laid in bed thinking about Randy and what will tomorrow bring, she doze off wearing Randy's blazer to bed.

**Aww so cute Thanks for reading and your reviews I hope u had fun reading it. What's going to happened on spring brake?**


	8. Turth or Dare

** I hope everyone had a Merry New Year!! Here's Chap 8 Enjoy!! to my #1 fan Tanyna love babe**

Candice and Stacey haven't talk for three days straight. Candice decided to pay her best friend a visit. _Ding Dong. _Stacey heard the door bell of her West Hollywood penthouse, she rolled her eyes at the sight of Candice in her doorway.

"What your not going to let me in?" Candice brush by Stacey.

Stacey contuied to watch television, Candice removed her Bvlgari sunglasses.

"Come on Stacey you can't stay mad at me forever!" Candice said. Stacey kept silent, but

Candice voice was overpowering the television, Candice went on.

"Stacey, I know you love Drew but did you really think that he was going to leave you for Tyra? I had many men that belong to others and not once I knew that they would leave their girlfriends or wives for me if I wanted them to."

Coming from someone who cheats and sleeps with everyone she was right, how could she think that he would actually leave Tyra for her. Stacey tried to ignore the comment made by Candice but she couldn't she held her head in the palms of her hands and cried.

"God how could I be so stupid" sob Stacey. Candice hug her best friend. Candice rolled her eyes, and then wipe tears from Stacey's cheeks.

"Oh it's okay, so were cool?" Stacey nodded. " Good now let's go to West 3rd and grab something to eat"

Candice knew she could be cold as ice sometimes but, there was a heart somewhere inside of her.

------

Andrew, John, Randy, and Dave were eating at a local restaurant in nearby West Hollywood.

"You guys getting' ready for Acapulco?" Dave question

John took a sip of his water bottle "Naw not me I need to put more hours at work I don't have a trust fund like you three" John said biting into his sandwich. John was never afraid to admit he's middle class he didn't have the big house or fancy car but above all he was a good kid and friend too. Dave looked in John's direction.

"Dude you don't need a trusts to go to Mexico"

"If you fill that way I'll go I'll go half on your ticket for you?" Randy ask

John took a sip of his water "That's cool than you though you three have fun for me"

Dave turn his attention to Randy. "So how are things going with your latest conquest?"

Randy eyed Dave " Kiera she's fine and she's not a conquest were just hanging"

Andrew turn to his best friend "So you have no intension with hooking up with Kiera in Acapulco? Where she's gonna be half naked and it's legal to dink?"

What was going on? Randy would never take advantage of a girl-- well a drunken one. Randy's face turn into shock. All eyes were on Randy.

"Yes!! Were just going to chill" Randy played in his food with his fork not giving eye contact. Andrew, Dave, and John lock eyes at each others.

"Fuck you!!" They said laughing

"That's bullshit bro!" Andrew said playfully shoved Randy. Randy couldn't keep a straight face.

"Dude we only went one date" Randy said "Whatever!! I think Andrews taking my spot in the players position, I haven't got a girl to tattoo their name on me"

Dave, and John jaw drop and look at Andrew. He just threw his hands in the air

"I didn't tell Tyra to do it"

Dave ask for the check and smiled at his best friend "Well next week you better keep those two apart don't bring drama to Acapulco Test" Andrew thought how exactly he was going to do that.

----

Mean while Tyra, Torrie, and Kiera help Trish pack for Mexico. Even though today was Tuesday and we left Saturday morning, Trish like being prepared. Tyra notice Trish was over packing a lot of things that she didn't need.

"Do you need all these damn heels?" Tyra ask her best friend

"Uh yeah" Trish answered.

"Well who's gonna carry that bag you better bring your house keeper" Tyra said tried to lift the suit case but fail. Torrie then turn her attention to Trish.

"I think I have idea who she has in mind to carry her bags" Torrie licked her lips "A certain tall dark and handsome muscle man"

Kiera and Tyra look giggled, Trish blush and then rolled her eyes

"Whatever" Trish like Dave but carrying her bags will be the only thing he did in Mexico, she made a promise to herself not to hook up with anyone just hang and have fun. But the ongoing flirtations with Dave have been going on for weeks now. Trish was thinking how long would she hold out and keep her promise.

---

Randy arrived at his five bedroom Bel Air mansion to find his cousin Ashley sitting in the kitchen

"For someone to stay in Malibu you love Bel Air" He said grabbing a bottle water from the fridge. Ashley notice the smell on women's colane as her cousin walk by.

"Actually your mom my auntie invited me over for dinner, and it seems like you were with you latest conquest let me guess a poor freshman?" Ashley notice her cousin didn't look the same either he just got high or had sex.

Randy punch his cousin in the arm "Why do everyone think the same about me?"

Ashley look at Randy in shock "First of all I'm your cousin, and second I had girls come up to me and tell me what you've done to them, in detail how many girls have you slept with -- no wait in California no wait that might be to many in the 90211 zip code"

Randy ignored the question that Ashley ask because he lost count after sophomore year, he finally let out a big breath " Why don't you sum up a number of you own I have to finish packing and attend McMahon Academy in the morning so knock yourself out!"

Randy made his way upstairs to his master bedroom, he changed into a pair of white sweat pants and white tank top. He just sat up in his room a thought about the comment made by Ashley and lunch with the guys earlier. Today he headed over to Newport to she a "_old friend" _by the name of Monica, they hook up back in July at a party that was giving by Randy's cousin they talk, they drank, they fuck and which was the last time he had sex.

His intentions was to conversate not hook up but Monica had more in mind and that's when he decided to leave. Randy like Kiera a lot and enjoy her company, but he knew it wasn't his time to just have "one" girlfriend. Hey was young and hot, no time to be tied down to one chick. But he didn't want to hurt Kiera either, next week will be a test for Randy to see if he could go a whole week without hooking up with someone besides Kiera.

**A week Later…………**

Kiera saw the white sands and the crystal blue water of Acapulco, Mexico. Finally, Trish, Tyra, Keria,and Torrie arrived at the Fairmont Pierre Marques luxury hotel. The girls couldn't wait to go by the pool side to relax. After getting situated, the ladies got dressed in their swimsuits, Tyra and Torrrie both has on the same swimsuit but different colors but Michael Kors, Trish had on a gold swimsuit that went perfectly with her tan and hazel eyes. While Kiera wore a pink and white Juicy Couture number. Torrie finally locked eyes with her.

"Wait till Orton get's a hold of you" Keria place her hands on her hip

"Whatever!!"

The ladies headed toward the pool area which were fill of high schoolers, mostly McMahon Academy, and a few from Beverly hills high. Dave, Andrew, and Randy enjoyed the view of girls running and playing in the water. Dave caught a good eye of Trish and the rest of her assets laying in the pool on a floating chair.

"Is all that you?" He ask trying to keep eye contact.

Trish removed her designer shades " Well maybe you'll find out later" Torrie and Kiera just giggled to each other. Trish knew Dave work out but she couldn't have started a flood with the drool that was forming inside her mouth.

"You want a drink?" He ask _"Man I wish I had on sunglasses"_ He said to himself.

"Yeah, I'll have a sex on the beach" Trish gave him a smirk

Dave place his hands on her waist "That can be arrange" He splash a small amount of water on Trish and headed for the bar. Trish then notice Kiera, and Torrie watching her.

"What? Nothing is going on were just flirting" she denied she was growing some what feelings for Dave.

Kiera and Torrie look at each other "Lair" they said tipping over Trish inflatable chair.

"Hey, Hey you look hot" Randy swim closer to Kiera and place his hand on her hips. Randy knew where and how touch a woman. His touch made her warm inside and other place. Then a shy Kiera did the unthinkable and wrap her arms around Randy's neck. She could feel the bottom of her stomach full of butterflies. Torrie took a sip of her Malibu Pineapple and look at her friends all with their guys. Amanda and Andrew, Trish and Dave ongoing flirting, and Kiera and Randy hookin' up. And realize that she was alone and miss Billy a lot.

Meanwhile Candice, Maria, Victoria, and Stacey were laying down on the opposite part of the pool area and Candice notice how Randy and Kiera. Yeah she cheated in Randy but fire was burning inside of her. She kept clam in front of her followers, Candice couldn't let them see her sweat. But if she couldn't have Randy other bitch would. Later that night Keria and Trish spent time with Dave and Randy at Randy's grandfather's villa. Very beautiful like something off the "Fabulous Life". Marble floors in the bathroom, and a in door Jacuzzi with four master bedrooms. Randy and Kiera took in scenes from the beach while Dave and Trish kept each other company in the living room.

"Are you having fun?" Randy ask Kiera

"Yes I am" Kiera replied.

"I like you" Randy took hold of her hand.

"I like you too--actually I've been liking you for a while since last year" Kiera said

Randy raise his eyebrow "How come you never told me this before?"

Keria couldn't look him in eye and turned her head towards the floor, Randy lift her chin up, and kiss her full on the lips. His lips were soft and perfect, they tongues touch and it drove Kiera insane. After the kiss ended, the two caught their breath. Randy kiss Keria on her neck

"Your so different from the other girls" He spoke. Randy lift Keira's legs up to his waist. She was so into the kiss she didn't realize Randy's hands messaging her butt. Randy then hike Keria on the banister and wrap her legs around his waist. She then notice Randy's hand making his way towards her inner thigh. Even thought she like Randy a lot she wasn't going to sleep with him.

"Randy" She spoke softly.

"What, did I do something wrong?" He question

Kirea nodded no and contuied to kiss Randy. Her knees grew weaker by the moment.

"_I can't believe this is happening to me" _she said to herself. Randy notice Keria's body

moment that he was moving to fast and should slow down or stop. Keira bit the bottom of her lip.

"No you did everything perfect" Keria close her eyes and inhale deeply. And contuied to kiss Randy, and let the warm breeze of the Mexico air hit her skin.

Meanwhile Dave and Trish were getting to know each other by playing a tell all game call truth or dare.

"Truth or dare" Dave ask. Trish slid a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Truth"

"Ugh you would pick that--- you like my body?" Dave playfully shrugged her. Trish laugh

"You did that already?"

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say yes again" He laughs "Okay, why did you and Jericho brake up?"

Trish inhale deeply. "He was on heroin real bad stole from my house, it was awful I just hope the guy is still alive I haven't seen him since July."

Dave hug Trish "I'm sorry"

"It's cool, your turn truth or dare?" Trish lock eyes with Dave

"Truth"

"What was the most special thing you've gotten from one of your girlfriends"

Dave smiled "My son London".

The room was quite. Trish eyes widen "You have a son? How come no one knows?"

"I told you I'm a very private guy, he's one" Dave replied.

"Are you still with his mother?" Trish hoping the right answer will exit his mouth.

Dave smirk "No, she went back to Florida she figure my parents have money and well…"

Trish figured the rest out and she gave him a kiss on the cheek . Dave ran his fingers through Trish's hair.

"Truth or dare?"

Trish lick her lips "Dare"

Dave raise his eyebrow "I dare you to get in the water…naked"

Trish slowly made her way towards inside hot tub and slowly removed her top and threw it at Dave's face.

----

Keria decide that Randy and her was moving to fast for one night. Randy's fingers made Keira feel so good, but she inhale and let go of his grip.

"It's getting late, I'll see you in the morning" Keria said trying to stand on her own. And kiss him on the cheek. She could fly with all the butterflies in her tummy. Randy kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight" He replied.

Keira was on could nine, she then came back to earth when she saw Candice in the lobby of her hotel. Candice just smiled at Keira.

"What" Keria snapped

Candice walk towards her and smell Randy's cologne all over Keira.

"Nothing just that your not as innocent as everyone think you are Keria Michaels"

Keira crossed her arms "I don't know talking about"

"You smell like Randy, your just now coming back from his villa"

"were just friends"

"Please! You can't be just friends with Randy Orton and you're a female-- you can be but ugly and he'll still find a way to fuck you, use you and dump you" Candice stared into Keria's eyes. Keira knew she was lying.

"But you'll find that out because he can't get over me I'm his one and only" Candice shoved by Keira. She brush off Candice's words and headed towards her hotel room.

**Dave has a son, Randy, and Keria hook up, and do you think Randy still has feelings for Candice and that he's a change man??? Tell me ya think please review!!!!**


	9. Stacey and Tyra round 1

**Here's chap 9 Enjoy!!!**

Steve "Austin" Wilson, Shawn Michaels, And Mark "Undertaker" Calloway were at the Los Angeles golf park. Steve was winning but the game was all in fun. The guy settled sown at the bar.

"Steve it's 11am?" Shawn turned to his best friend.

Steve drank down the shot of lemon vodka "Some where on earth it's happy hour"

Mark laugh "And you celebrate with them"

Steve ask for another shot "Hell yeah!!" he downed his shot

"So how are the girls doing in Mexico?" Mark ask.

"So far their alive and fine" Shawn answered

"Word on the street is toy and Rena getting back together?" Mark ask.

Shawn blush at the mention of he name "Well I gave it some thought and gave her a second chance,"

Steve shook his head "Man, your heart is big I would have kill that bitch and told everyone that she died of natural causes."

"So how's Keria dealing with this?" Mark ask.

"She'll grow into it, besides I think she care less about Rena and I she has a new friend uhh-- Randy Orton"

Both Mark and Steve almost choke on their beer. Shawn look clueless at both friends.

"What?"

"Well not only the kid got a arm like a rocket launcher and good looks but like you were in high school he's a heartbreaker" Steve said.

"But I think he's worst than you were in high school" Mark said

Shawn remembers how much he'd change since he grew up "I wasn't --- I'll keep a eye out on him"

"Yeah I don't Keira to get hurt anymore" Mark took a sip of his drink.

Steve and Shawn look at each other. Mark had that look in his eyes for years when something came down to Keira and hurt. But Shawn couldn't put his finger on it.

----

Dave and Andrew were dining in the living room of Randy's Villa.

"Yeah Dave you and Trish been getting' close these days" Andrew smiled.

"Whatever bro" Dave ignored his best friend.

Andrew drank half of his soda "You taking her to prom?"

"What? No she's probly already has a date" Dave blush

"Well maybe you should ask her dude" Andrew took a bite out of his sandwich.

Dave thought about the idea but it went to the back of his mind and enjoy lunch with his friend.

----

Keria and Randy were at the beach, he handed her a towel.

"I didn't know you knew how to surf" Randy ask.

"That's one of the advantages of having a best friend with a beach house and surf trainer"

Randy gave her that heartbreaker smile, he move in closer to Keira. And the butterflies didn't stop after last night.

"So have you been ask to prom yet by anyone?" Randy keep his eyes at the water.

Keria look up "_OMG is he gonna ask me to prom?" _"No"

"Oh hum" Randy took the towel and wipe the rest of the water off his neck.

" _That's it oh.. I knew it was to good to be true--was it because I didn't go all the way with him last night" _Keira thoughts ran through her head.

Randy never had a girl say no to him but he still like Keira very much and respected for her as well. He leaned over and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later"

Keria gave a weak smile "Bye Randy."

---

Later that evening Trish, Torrie, Keira, and Tyra got ready in their hotel room to head out to a night club. Since this was going to be their last night in Mexico they were going to enjoy it.

Trish was curling her hair , while Torrie took a long shower. Keira and Tyra tried on outfits.

Trish outfitted was completed with a denim skirt form Juicy Couture, long white button up and a oversized belt and zebra striped pumps. Keira completed her outfit with a short pink V-neck halter top, a pair of Joe's Jeans that fit her shape perfectly, and a pair of Christian Loboutin cork pumps. While Torrie and Tyra both rock short mini skirts with knee high boots. Torrie adjusted her black top in the mirror not taking in the gaze Trish gave her.

"Will you some on your tits aren't that big"

Torrie raise her perfectly arch eye brow " Whatever"

The ladies soon made their way to the night club and dance to the sound of Akon and Snoop Dogg coming form the speakers. Keria and Torrie headed towards the bar while Trish search the room for Dave.

"I didn't know you knew how to take down shots like that Michaels"

Keria turned to the familiar blonde face, and Keria smiled.

"You know, my cousin really likes you I think you change him a lot" Keira look at Ashley.

"So did he really sleep with a lot of girls?" She ask.

Ashley smiled " Let's just say him and Paris Hilton are neck and neck in the hook up department I'm not gonna put my cousin business out there like that"

Keira understood Ashley then grab Keira's hand and led her to dance on top of the bar.

Randy notice Keira and his cousin Ashley with many others dancing on top of the bar. He sat back and watch Keria's body move in a way that made him think "_fuck me"_. A tipsy Randy made his way to were she was and removed her from the bar. Randy lick Keira's ear lobe

"Follow me" He said seductively.

---

Trish and Dave were outside the club getting fresh air and taking a breather.

"I hate having to leave tomorrow I had fun" Trish spoke.

Dave grab a hold of her hands "Well it doesn't have to end --- umm (_his eyes turned to the ground) _I'm glad I got to know you Trish.

"I'm glad I got to know you too Dave"

Finally he lock eyes with Trish . "I know this isn't the way you'd --- will you go to prom with me?"

Trish jump into his massive arms "Yes!!" she planted a kiss on his cheek "For a moment I thought you had a stuttering problem". While Dave and Trish were having a moment it was ruin by argument and a crowd in the parking lot of the night club. As the two move in closer they notice a drunk off her ass Stacey and Andrew. Candice made her way peeking into the crowd just looking on.

"Andrew how come you don't love me huh, I gave you everything and you play with my heart!! I hope you die" Maria and Victoria gave Stacey support to stand until she hurled all over in front of Andrew. She then kenned down in front of Drew on her keens.

"I'll do anything just -- let's give it another try baby" Stacey slurred words made Andrew sick.

"Take your drunk friend away from me" Andrew yelled.

Dave came over to Andrew, he then notice Tyra walking towards him.

"What's going on?" She ask.

"Nothing she's drunk--don't pay attention to her babe" Andrew said covering his ass.

"I regret the day I did--" Stacey couldn't finish her sentence she hurled again.

Candice went back inside and rolled her eyes in disgust of her " best friend" scene she caused. Tyra turned her attention to Stacey.

"Tell me what all of this is about" Tyra ask Stacey but keeping her eye on Andrew.

"She's drunk leave her alone" Maria yelled. Stacey let loose her grip of Maria and Victoria and walk face to face with Andrew.

"Test, your gonna pay for what you did, I wish that night it never happened" Andrew move back at the smell of Stacey's braf breath. She then grab a drink that a girl was holding and threw it in Andrew's face. Tyra then took Stacey's head and bash it up against a car window but didn't brake. Trish soon moved towards the scene to separate Tyra and Stacey before someone got hurt physically. When Five bouncers came to get everything in order everyone parted ways. Tyra didn't even look Andrew's way. "_Damn it Stacey what's going on" _

Tyra ask herself. In the morning until late afternoon, everyone headed back to Los Angeles. Were later on that day if you didn't go to Acapulco the news was gonna come to you.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it!!! What going to happened with Trish ****Dave? Is Randy going to as Keira to the prom? Will Tyra find out the truth and Andrew and Stacey??!! xoxo**


	10. Unspoken Words

**Here's chap 10 ALECIANHIANGANDIVA & Tanya 50801!!! Enjoy **

It was a late Sunday after noon, and the guys were chilling at Dave's Malibu pad that he shared with his parents and son London. Dave, John, Andrew, and Randy had drinks and remise about what happened on their spring brake.

"Man this shit happens in Acapulco all the time I wish I was there" John said "Why you so quite man of the hour?" He asks playfully punching Andrew in the knee. Andrew didn't respond and just open up another beer. Dave son London then enters the room and ran straight into Randy's arms. He picks London up and turns his nose from the smell that came from his godson.

"Uh Dave, I think your son just shit on me" He said passing London to Dave

"Tashit" London said trying to repeat what he heard.

"Tell Uncle Randy to stop cursing in front of you" Dave kiss his son on the forehead.

"Did you tell him about his new mommy?" John ask

Dave slightly blushes "What?"

"I heard you and Trish hook up"--

"Well what the fu- (he looks down at London) I was just in Mexico 24 hours ago!"

"Half McMahon Academy went, word travels fast bro" John explains.

Dave slightly "Well I mean yeah were just going to prom together were not official"

"Awwww" The guys tease "That so cutie" Andrew spoke in a high pitch voice.

Dave threw his son's dirty diaper at them "Shut up!"

--

Tyra, Keira, Torrie, and Trish were all having lunch at Cafe' Mindi in West Hollywood. They recover the events, and fun they had over spring brake. Tyra was begun to lose a little trust in her boyfriend Andrew. The words played like a song in Tyra's head "_I regret what I did"_. She soon snap out of when she notice Torrie announce that their a couple again.

"That's good news" Keira said taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah I know, and I was wondering should we wear white and black to prom, because if we do then Billy is going to have to get a black vest but then again I don't want him looking like a penguin-- or should he do just a bow--- oh Sky blue!!!" Torrie didn't take a breath

Keria, Tyra, and Trish all stared at their best friend and burst into laughter.

"What?" Torrie ask dumbfound "This is serious, we have until a month to plan this are we still renting the stretch hummer?"

Tyra finally stop laughing enough to gather words, Torrie was always the one to be ecstatic about events at school. "Look can we talk about this some other time?"

"But Ty Ty this is prom" Torrie notice the look on Tyra's face and deiced to change the subject. Tyra had to know what the story behind Stacey's regret.

--

"I'm coming" Keira said as she was coming downstairs the enter the kitchen. She locks eyes on her Rena and her dad kissing. She places her hand on her hips and inhales loudly which cause them the brake up the moment.

"Yes daddy you call me" Keira ask.

"Yes dear the dishes need to be done" Shawn kept his eyes on Rena.

"How come we don't have a maid?" Keria question as she loaded the dirty dishes into the dish washer

Shawn made his way to his daughter "Because your spoil already, I wish my daddy had a $74,000 truck I could drive" He mock her.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it" Shawn insists

Rena pretends to wipe the counter off and slowly make her way towards Keira.

"So have you been ask to prom yet?"

Keira took a while to respond "No, - when the next time your leaving?"

In Shawn's eyes Keira was the sweetest girl on the West cost, but in Rena's book she was cold and was a down right bitch. Which she like because she got that form her.

Keria then place the her fathers China set in the dishwasher "Just ask me why did you leave?"

Rena sat down at the table " When I met your dad I was 23 fresh out of college I wasn't done with my life yet and I haven't even started my career- you was not a accident Keira, I didn't know how to be a mother, so when I thought I had everything right in my life that's when I would come back but I just couldn't do it"--

"You couldn't or you wouldn't?" Keira ask.

Rena didn't respond. Shawn then step into the kitchen "You have a guest"

Keira close her eyes and open them back up and inhale deeply, whatever anger she had for Rena she didn't want to take it out on who was waiting for her. A big smile came upon her face when she notices it was Randy. He was hold a dozen of White roses.

"Hi beautiful" Randy greeted her and handed her the roses.

"Hi, what's this for?" She asks.

Randy gave her his and she followed he led her outside which he then place his hand over her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"I just need and a yes or no" Randy then let her look up into the clouds in the sky.

At first all Kiera saw a commercial airplane then words were followed by them.

_"Oh my God"_ Keira mouth.

**Prom 2006 Keria and Randy??**

Keira jump into his arms. "Yes!!! That was so cool thank you Randy?

Keira couldn't believe it her crush asks her to prom. This can't be happing was this all real? She even started to give her mom a chance at being one even though it was a little to late, as she look into Randy's eyes and he look into hers he notice a tinkle that made his heart beat faster._ "She's the one"_

---

The next morning Tyra walk through the halls hoping to run into Stacey or Andrew. She hadn't spoken to him since the flight home and deiced not talk about the incident at the night club. Tyra made a left and walk into the door of the women's rest room and lock eyes on Stacey.

"We need to talk no here" Tyra demanded.

Stacey grabs her book bag "Okay"

Randy and Keira walk thorough the hallways holding hands. Word travels fast; Victoria, Maria, and Candice were studying in the library. The vibration of her phone went off, she reach inside her Findi handbag and notice it was a text form her cousin Barbie but Candice called her Kelly Kelly.

**Frm Kelly Kelly:**

**I guess ur plan didn't work, Keira and Randy**

**go together!!! **

Maria and Victoria look at Candice and soon the whole Libra was. Outside Candice perfectly applied Mac make up was perfect, but inside she was burning with rage. But she couldn't let her friends see her sweat. She bit the bottom of her lip and place her phone back inside her handbag. _"Okay Orton you want to take trash to prom"_ she said to herself. She need Randy on her arm to win the crown but it would make the perfect picture. Candice would never dare to show up to prom alone like some other loser but she did have some else in mind. If Candice also didn't win prom queen this year, expect another Carrie movie in the works.

---

Tyra and Stacey stood face to face with each other in the senior parking lot. Whatever Tyra gave to Stacy she had to take, Victoria wasn't here to protect her.

"Well what was that in Mexico?" Tyra ask

"Nothing I was drunk" Stacey said

"No shit-- but what the fuck do you regret?" ask Tyra.

Stacey breath in deep which would probably be her last, thank God Tyra had on sunglasses because what she was about to tell her should couldn't look her in the eye.

"Over the summer Test-- Andrew and I hook up, before senior year started it was over, we hook up again after Ashley's party" Stacey notice a tears falling down her Tyra's brown face.

There was silence, a sharp pain touch Tyra's chest and in the pit of her stomach. Tyra then looked for Andrew who was as well on the senior parking lot gambling behind Torrie's little brother Mike's Navigator.

"Andrew we need to talk" She spoke calmly even though she was piss and mad as hell she held her ground like a lady

"Hey babe, I'll be done in a minute" Andrew said

Tyra bit her lip "This is important Drew"

"Well tell me now" Andrew said

"Okay Stacey and I had a little talk" Tyra then took her car key and scratch his white BMW.

"What the fuck!!" Andrew grabs Tyra by the arm.

"Is it true I need to hear it form you did or didn't you" Tyra eyes welled up

Andrew tried to gather words nothing was coming out. Before he could open his mouth Tyra walk away "Were done Andrew, it's over!!"

As Andrew watch the love of his life walk away he notice Stacey exiting the girl's rest room. He grabs her by her boney arm and slammed her hard into a locker.

"You just couldn't keep your damn mouth shut!!" Andrew yell "Fucking slut"

Stacey kneed down to her against the locker and began to cry.

**I hope u enjoyed that chapter!!! Yes Keira and Randy are going to prom. Please read and review Thankyou**


	11. And that's your friend?

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy the story do far. Also Reviews mean the world to me any thing I need to improve on let me know. Here's chap 11 !!!**

Later that day Candice waited on her meeting with the _"person"_ she had in mind for her date. Like before she didn't need Randy on her arm she just wanted him. He pulled up in a navy blue BMW x5i. He saw Candice and smirk. The tall yet muscular built man ran his fingers threw his shoulder length hair.

"So let me guess you invited me to lunch so you can suck me off?" He ask

Candice cross her arms "No Adam, I hadn't seen you in a while I would like to catch up on old times, and now since school is out for you want to hang out?"

Adam place his sunglasses on top of his head. "Hang out? Yeah right" "_There's_ _something_ _else_ _I know_" He said to himself."Yeah we Candi we can hang out on my dick"He laughs

Candice knew Adam was a jerk a complete ass but she knew by going to prom with him would make Randy jealous or at lest try to. Candice just gave a wicket smile remembering the last time she "Hung out" with Adam she got caught by Randy in the locker room last year.

"There's something that you want" He said "What is it?"

"_Damn it let's just hope it's yes_" She close her eyes " Well prom is coming up and ---"

"Aww you need a date" He tease

"No Candice Nicole Michelle doesn't need a date I could have attend with anyone but I wanted you" Candice gave her seductive look but it never work on him.

"Okay" Adam answered.

"_What_?" Candice said in her head.

"Okay, besides I want to see how our young Randal is keeping up since he dumb your ass-- but on one condition, you hook me up with that sexy little Maria"

Candice pop the alarm to her car "What makes you think she'll hook up with you?"

"Because she's your friend and sluts they seem to flock together and you don't take no for a answer" He had a cocky grin on his face. Candice nodded her head in agreement. After Adam drove off, she made a phone call to Maria.

**Phone Conversation**

**Maria: Hello?**

**Candice: Hey hon what cha doing later?**

**Maria: Nothing--**

**Candice: Good because if you did you were going to cancel them for me anyway--but I'm having a little gathering at my home just my cousin Kelly, John, Victoria, and a few others don't tell Stacey she'll ruin the mood.**

**Maria: Okay sounds fun**

**Candice: cool I have a surprise for you as well**

**Maria: What is it?!!**

**Candice: Now Mimi it's be a suppose if I told you see you later**

**End phone convo**

----

Torrie, Keira, and Trish was in Tyra's bedroom of her West Hollywood home trying to cheer her up. Torrie knew what Tyra was going through being cheated on suck and it hurt real bad. She also tried to mention Prom in front Tyra either.

"Maybe my brother was right" Tyra come from her bathroom in a white tank top, and pink Juicy Couture sweats. "Andrew wasn't the right one for me"

Trish rolled her eyes "Ty Ty your brother is more overprotected of you than your dad of course Andrew is right for you he just---" She couldn't finish and Tyra hope her friend came up with some words to make her feel better. Trish just shook her head. Tyra pull her hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah Tyra just give him another chance" Keria said.

Tyra just kept silent.

"Today is Thursday we should go out how about club mood or LAX?"

Tyra nodded no at the invitation. Torrie move in closer to her and wrap her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on I out of all of us know what your going through but you can't sit her a worry yourself into wrinkles!!!" Torrie joked.

Tyra then crack a smile which hadn't been seen in days.

"Yeah and no one wants a raisin face 18 year old" Keira laugh.

"Okay, Okay I'll go but that doesn't mean I'll have fun" Tyra said.

The ladies later on that night headed out to go clubbing. Tyra notice 11 miss calls on her cell, and 8 voice mail along with 20 text messages. She knew Andrew still loved her but she needed time to herself to think about her feature and dose it involves him.

----

Later on that night, Candice had her small personal only invite. Maria was so excited that Adam ask to see her. She took a peek inside Candice room.

"Is he here yet?" She ask

"No" Candice replied

"Well what did you tell him about me?" Maria sat next to Candice on her bed.

"Nothing he just thought you were hot and whatever" Candice spoke.

"Well what did he say?" Maria ask yet another question.

Candice was now getting annoyed and gave look Maria's way."Notihng, he just want to meet you and talk to you that's all but he is into a lot of freaky stuff"

Maria lick her lips, at the sound of the door bell Candice hop up.

"That's your man you just sit her a look good"

Maria did as she was told. Candice open the door to the sight of Adam, he brush pass by Candice looking for Maria in the great room of Candice's Mansion..

"Where is she?" He ask

"What no hi?" He gave Candice a stare then just rolled his eyes "In my room I'm sure you remember where it's at"

Adam soon made his entrance into Candice bedroom where Maria was waiting for him in the perfect spot the bed.

"Hi" he said

"Hey whats up?" She ask.

For a minute or two they lock eyes with each other. Maria tip toed her way into a kiss. At first it was passionate been the Adam got rough, which took Maria by surprise. Adman then stared to remove his jacket and shirt. And so did Maria. He push her down on the bed hard and she like it little did she know it was going to turn into something else. Adam flick thought the T.V. channels look for something hot to watch. Maria couldn't wait to have him inside of him.

"_Damn this is gonna be good_" She smiled to herself.

Adam made his way into Maria slowly which felt like heaven. Then he got rough real rough to the point it wasn't heaven anymore or liking it.

"Hey can you slow down a little" She ask. Maria then notice that he was not even paying attention to her he was watching gay porn. "_What the fuck_!!" Adam then turn his attention to Maria.

"Say I'm the best" He yelled

"Get the fuck off of me stop!!" Maria scream but no one could hear. Adam was ripping through her flesh with every inch

"Come on say it you fucking slut, I'm the best say my name baby!!" Adam spit in Maria's face numerous of times.

"Get off me you fucking fag!!" Maria tried all her straight to get Adam off her, it didn't work. He came and laid his body on top of Maria's.

Her face in tears and eyes bloodshot read Maria came downstairs and then came face to face with Candice. She seem like she didn't even notice her face.

"So did you like it was it hot?" She ask

Maria couldn't believe Candice the look on her face and the tears coming down her eyes

" The fucker rape me he was I told him to stop" Maria cried.

Candice knew what Adam was capable of but swept it under the rug.

"I told you he was into kinky stuff" Maria brush Candice out of her way and headed straight towards the front door. Candice made her way up to her bedroom bathroom to find Adam wiping the remains of sex off him in her sink.

"What the fuck you rape her it wasn't suppose to go down like that just a fuck" Candice cross her arms.

Adam threw the towel in her face "See ya on prom night"

----

The next morning the seniors at McMahon Academy was ready for prom and graduation but were less excited about studying finals. Torrie had been name for valedictorian of the high school and prom king and queen nominations were in.

"Hey what's up this is Ray Turner with your nominations for the senior prom king and queen

for your king Charlie Haas, Paul London, Randy Orton, and David Basitia."

Randy gave his best friend a "what the hell" look across the room. Dave just gave a cocky grin.

"And the nominees for prom queen are Candice Michelle, Jackie Gayda, Ashley Massaro, and Keira Michaels"

Candice heard the nominations on the speaker in the girls bathroom she turn her nose and the sound of Keira's name being announce on the intercom.

"What is the world coming to?"

Stacy and Maria join Victoria and Candice in the ladies restroom. Stacy came stood on the side of Candice and she ignored her and continue to prep herself in the mirror.

"You just don't care do you?" Stacy ask.

"What are you talking about hon?" Candice applied her Mac lip gloss.

"Whoever taught you about friendship they suck--how could you let Maria get rape!"

Stacey snap

Victoria eyes widen at the words that left Stacy's mouth. Candice place her eyes on Maria.

"Come on she was asking for it everyone knows Maria is a slut"

"Yeah and the whole Academy, knows the stamp on your back Candice" Maria walk up to Candice.

Candice turn her attention to Stacy " Look, I'm sorry I couldn't have feelings for you Stacey when you were the other woman" She then pointed her finger in Maria's face "as for as you Maria you've been obsess with Adam since 10th grade I told you all about him and what you needed to know but you didn't care and neither do I"

Maria slap Candice hard on the face it echoed through the bathroom. Her hand were now around her neck. Candice soon had her fingers in Maria's face and also pulling her hair.

Victoria finally pull Maria off Candice. Stacy then help Maria off the floor she then spit in Candice face.

"Bitch" both Stacy and Maria walk out of the girls restroom. While Victoria stayed and with Candice. Torrie soon appeared from one of the bathroom stalls and glared at both

Candice and Victoria.

"What are you looking at?" Question Victoria

Torrie wash and dried her hands "Nothing just two piles of shit"

Victoria and Candice look at each other and roll their eyes.

---

"No" Keira said to Randy as he was trying on his tux.

"Babe I don't want to wear a vest or tie it looks good like this" Randy said just only having the shirt un button. Keira then button up the shirt and place the bow tie on him.

"Well you take pictures with the bow or tie and the rest of the night do what ever you want"

Randy nod his head at the idea "Okay well if I do that then you have to wear your hair pin up"

Keira raise her eye brow "What? I don't like my hair pin up"

"Why not you have a sexy neck" He began to playfully kiss Keira on the neck.

"Stop Orton" Keira said.

"Be honest you don't want me to" He planted a kiss on her cheek and look into her eyes.

"I got accepted to Teaxs,USC, and Princeton ... I chose Texas"

Keira smiled "That's great!! I got in to ASU"

The silence between them were not normal. Their facial expressions change to sad.

"So what going to happened--" Randy's sentence was cut off the Keira's index finger.

"Nothing is going to happened to us this is how it's always going to be we can make this long distance thing work but for right now lets enjoy the last few weeks of our senior year" Keira kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

----

Later on that night Keira was laying her prom dress on her bed along with other items. Rena walk by and took a peek inside her room.

"If you lay this out again I'm going to have to call the hospital" She joke.

"I'm just excited that's all"Keira said putting her prom dress back on the hanger. Rena extended her hand out holding a jewelry box.

"What's this?" Keira question.

"Open it, since your father is going to be away on your prom weekend he deiced to give you a little gift that match perfectly with your dress" Rena smiled

Keira eyes widen at the sight of the yellow canary necklace surrounded by white diamonds with the earrings to match.

"Oh my God!! Thanks" Keira said

"No thank your dad" Rena smiled. "Well I know you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow so I'll let you get your rest good nigh Keira" Rena close the door of Keira's room.

"Goodnight mom--"

Rena turn around and gave her daughter a smile she hadn't heard those words since Keira was 11. And this time Keria wasn't force to say it.

**Please review and tell me what ya think!!! Thank you**


	12. Perfect!

**Hey everyone I Hope you enjoy chap12 Please review!!!!**

All day the girls were prepping for prom hair, nails , toes, make up and hair done all by professions. While the guys hang out at playing pool and somewhat getting' ready. Finally

Billy arrived at Torrie's house. He sat nervously on the white sectional of her home sitting across from her father Steve and little brother Mike well Miz.

"So Billy, where do you plan to go after prom?" question Steve.

Miz interrupted "Maybe with Candice"

Steve hit Billy on the Knee which he knew was injured his jr. year at USC. "Naw he wouldn't do that again you're a change man aren't ya?!"

Billy just nodded yes "_Torrie come on_" Billy said in his mind. He wore a black suit with a sky blue vest and tie. Torrie came downstairs with her hair pulled back with long curls and perfectly fitted sky blue strapless dress that had a split that show her legs and drove Billy crazy every time she walk. Billy stood up and smiled.

"Your Beautiful" He said

Torrie blush "Thanks you look hot!"

"You ready?" He ask.

Torrie nodded yes. And turn her attention to her father and brother. "Remember to come by Trish house for pictures"

"Okay "Steve replied. He place a kiss on her cheek and wave.

----

"Mom are you done? Dad is maybe downstairs' torturing Randy!" Keira yelled from her bathroom place on her heels. Rena handed Keira her clutch purse.

"That looks so Beautiful on you" Rena said placing the necklace on her. Her father decide to come back from the job in San Jose to seem Keira's prom and to see if Randy was the "perfect gentleman" that his daughter claim. But Shawn had to give Randy credit this kid has class he pulled up in a 2007 Rolls Royce Phantom Black with a driver.

"Hello Mr. Michaels." He spoke and extended his hand. He wore and Tie as promise and canary yellow cuff links from Harry Winston. Shawn gave him a firm shake.

"Hey Randy, this yours?" Shawn ask.

"No my grandfather's it's a special night so let me have it" Randy explained.

"So you get anything you ask for most of the time?" Shawn laugh

Randy gave a smirk and a cocky remark "Not most of the time all the time"

Shawn laugh but his face then turn serious "But tonight I bet you won't"

Keira then appeared in the great room of her home. Her hair pin up as promise and her yellow canary long strapless dress that completed her bust line and butt perfectly. The back of Keria's dress was held together by yellow diamonds as well.

Randy froze "Wow" were all the words he said.

"Please Randy I don't want you to drool on your tux before picture taking" Keria laugh.

"Whatever you look sexy" Randy took her hand and twirl her around Shawn was going to say something but Rena stop him. The Driver then open the door for both Keira and Randy and drove to Trish's home.

---

Everyone Finally arrived to Trish's Mansion a hour before prom started. Trish wore a v-neck halter midnight blue dress with her long blonde hair perfectly straight. Dave who always look hot in dark colors wore a navy blue tux with a black dress shirt under his tux jacket. Trish house was the perfect choice to take pictures not only was it huge but it was beautiful. The grass cut to perfection, and it has the most best view of Los Angeles.

Trish notice her friends along with her dates.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" All the girls scream in unisons.

"I love that necklace" Trish said referring to Keira's necklace.

"I love your dress!!" Keira complemented Trish.

Torrie eyes shifted towards the pool where she saw Trish's mom and dad along with Candice and her date Adam?

"What the hell is going on here?" Torrie pointed

"I dunno, but we grew up together so my mom made me atomically invite her" Trish cross her arms. Andrew arrived with his date Candice cousin Barbie or Kelly on his arm.

"Man he move fast" Torrie notice the familiar blonde on Andrews arm.

A few minutes later Tyra arrived with her dates her cousins from the south part of Los Angeles Crenshaw JTG and Chad. They both wore red and black with a baseball cap and Air Jordan's. At least Tyra dress the part. Her hair was now dyed Red Auburn with curls. Her gown was black halter that has diamond strap to drape down her back.

"Now look you two if anything come up missing at my friends place they coming for you your in Beverley hills now act like you got some sense don't embarrass me yall" Tyra said

"Yall' since when you say ya'll" Chad said look around checking out the scenery.

"We are the only three black people here" JTG notice.

"Tyra hey" Torrie said

"Hey" Tyra hug her Chad took Torrie's hand

"Galord Have mercy you thick as that thang gurl!!"

"Thanks?" Torrie blush

Tyra spotted Andrew chatting to Dave, Randy, John, and the blonde holding onto his arm.

"He moves fast" Tyra quickly remove her eyes from the scene before he notice she was stareing at him.

The gang took pictures like they were going to the Grammy's. Trish, Tyra, Keria, and Torrie then took pictures together. Then along came in the pictures was Ashley, Candice, and Trish. Andrew's parents got a picture with Tyra and their son which was awkward.

Randy, Tyra, Trish,Torrie,Billy,Dave,Keira,Andrew, and John all to a photo together. To surprise everyone got along. Soon a hour after prom started As a couple and in groups photos were taking and dancing .Adam then caught his eye on Keira and notice who arm she was attached to. He decided to have a little fun.

"Hey Orton how are things -- whoa who is this?" He took Keira's hand a kiss it

Randy slap his hand "Keep your hands off her"

"Whoa, Whoa clam down young Randal you scared I'll take this one away from you too?" He gave wicket grin. Candice rolled her eyes at the scene Adam was doing but love it every bit of it. Randy then walk away from what Adam was doing he wasn't going to let him ruin his night with Keria. She what about to ask but left well enough alone.

Moments later The princeable of McMahon Academy stood front and center of the Beverly Hilton.

"Okay seniors, I am here to announce the King and Queen of Senior prom of 2006.the 2nd

runner's up are Charlie Hass and Jackie Gayda, Ashley Massro and Paul London, and now your runner up for prom King and Queen."

Candice gave Keira a stare, while Dave and Randy traded smirks.

"Candice Mitchell and Dave Basitia, your 2006 prom King and Queen are Randy Orton and Keria Michaels.!!"

The room full of kids cheer as the crown was giving to Keira and Randy. Dave and Randy gave each other a hug and Randy handed his crown over to his best friend.

"Dude this is yours" Dave said

"Bro take it winning is getting' old besides maybe that help you get laid" Randy laugh

"Whatever thanks bro" Dave playfully push Randy and headed back towards Trish.

Soon after Prom was over with everyone separated with their mate and went to the hotel. Billy and Torrie had a suit at the Roosevelt Hotel. Billy and Torrie passionately kiss each other until Billy broke it.

"What?" Torrie ask

"Nothing, I want to give you something.". He pulled out a blue Tiffany's box and open it.

Torrie gasp not only at the sight but at the size of the ring then it hit her.

"It's not what you think, but I do want you to be my wife but this isn't it" He laugh placing the white square cut diamond on her middle finger. "It's like a promise ring or at I love you even if we brake up again which I hope never happens promise me you'll wear it everyday"

Torrie nod her head yes "I love you"

"I love you too"

---

Trish and Dave arrived at the Beverly Hills hotel. Dave couldn't keep his hands off Trish the whole time since they left the Prom.

"Dave stop" Trish said

"You want me to stop yeah right" He contuied to kiss and bite her neck.

"I had so much fun" Trish said trying to open the hotel door. After she open the door, Dave kiss her full on the lips. Trish gaze into his eyes and went into a kiss of her own. Dave then pick up Trish and place her on the counter of the hotel suit. He began to remove his suit jacket and dress shirt. Trish unzip the side of her gown and reveled her perky breast.

"Damn" Dave said cupping both of them "Your so hot"

Trish then removed his tank top that was covering his perfectly built body. She lick her lips that turn Dave on even more. With one hand Dave grab Trish's body and gently place her down on the King size be and kiss her stomach. He took his teeth and remove her black lace panties .Dave caught his balance and he tried not to put all his weight on Trish. They look deep into each other's eyes. Dave slid into Trish, she gasp.

"You okay, want me to stop?" Dave ask

Trish nodded no and let Dave continue to get use to her insides. When it did she bit her bottom lip and close her eyes. Dave moan.

"Aww baby" Trish moan Dave kiss Trish. He guided his hips into her.

Dave gave Trish every inch and thrust of him. She loved it. The pair climax together, and soon feel asleep in each others arms.

------

Randy and Keira were making out in their hotel suit. Randy was wearing a tank top and suit pants. While Keria still wearing her prom gown.

"I can't believe I'm prom queen it's crazy" Keira took a sip of her drink.

"Well I'm glad you're my queen" Randy kiss Keira on the cheek.

He then made hit way down to her neck and start to cup her breast.

"_Oh no here we go again" _Keira reminded herself.

Randy then began to place his hands under her dress. She grab Randy closer to her and kiss him. His soft lips drove her crazy he then look into her eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay" Keria softly spoke.

Randy then place Keria on the bed and he place her legs on his shoulders and began to kiss the inside of her inner thigh. His tongue the tip of it touch her inside which made her quiver all over and sent a chill up her spine. Randy look up and saw her facial expression and gave a evil smile. When Randy was done teasing Keria with the tip of her tongue, he took his entire tongue and gave Keira the best feeling she ever felt.

"Aww, mmm Randy" Keria close her eyes and took control of Randy's head buried between her legs.

Finally Keira came hard. All over her body shook it felt like a earthquake, her leg was a little cramp but she'll try and walk it out. Randy emerge from between Keira's leg with a evil grin and licking his lips. He slightly kiss her on the neck, and unzip her dress and remove it. Randy place the condom on his dick.

"Randy I'm --- I'm not ready" Keira said still trying to catch her breath.

Randy bit his lips in frustration " Okay" He slid the condom off.

"It's not that I don't want to it's ju--- I'm virgin." She keep her Randy.

He kiss her on the forehead "I told you, whenever it's nothing" He gave her a little kiss on the cheek and headed towards the shower. Keira felt bad still even though Randy said it was _Okay_. She wanted her first time to be perfect and special it just wasn't time yet.

**I hope you like this chapter REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME !!!! THANK YOU**


	13. Good morning!

**Chapter 13 Enjoy!!!**

The afternoon sun hit Keira in the face causing her to awake and open her eyes. She yarn, and turn over to see her king Randy still asleep. Keira knew that he had very much respect for her but she felt bad and like a prude about the other night. A smile came upon her face as she thought about the wild night she had with him. She deicide to "_return_" the favorbiting her bottom lips she can't believe what she was about to do. Keira never done this before but how hard could it be. Keira soft lips kiss Randy on his neck and again on his cheek which woke him up.

"Good morning" He said smiling at the sight of his girlfriend.

Keira wink "It's 1:45pm way pass morning hon." She continued to kiss him.

Randy rub his eyes and finally caught on to what Keira was doing. She was now below his belly button of his well tan chest. Her manicured nails trace along his abs. He lifts his head up, and his eyes look down and see Keira's eyes they weren't any innocence any more. She tease him with her tongue as she lick inches below his belly button. Randy suck his teeth and gave Keira a wicket grin.

"You sure?" He ask gently rubbing her head.

Keira nodded yes and lowered down his Ralph Lauren boxers. Keira's eyes almost pop out of her head. The sight of Randy's manhood was unreal.

"_I can't believe he was going to put this inside of me_?" Keira said to herself. It was very thick and about 6 or 7 ½. Randy knew why Keira pause his cockiness and that smirk came upon his face.

"Yeah baby that's all me" He place his hands on her soft face.

Keira eyes meet his, Randy moan at the feeling of him being inside her warm mouth. He lick his lips and close his eyes as her tongue played and her mouth suck on his dick.

"Damn" His toes curls, he surprise that Keira took all of it in her mouth. " Jesus, Keira"

Keira didn't say anything she couldn't actually wait until it was over it didn't feel right. Finally moments later, Randy felt like he was about to cum. He didn't really know what kind of girl Keira was, to be on the safe side he pull out of her mouth.

"Finish it for me baby" He grab her hand and she began to jerk it. "Yeah" He said grabbing the back of her hair.

Keira and Randy look at each other she didn't know what to say. But then something came to mind she really wasn't a dirty talker.

"Cum for me Randy" She lick her lips. He was shock she isn't as innocent as she seems.

"Your gonna do it for me baby huh? Your gonna cum?"

Like a child Randy nodded his head yes and squlied "I'll cum for you ….uh…fuck"

He came like promise and still their eyes gulled together. Randy close his eyes and then open them and inhale deeply. A devilish smiled came upon his face.

"Well….okay….uh" Keira didn't know what came over or know what to say. "I'm gonna wash up" She quickly rush into the bathroom of the hotel room.

Randy just smiled and lie back in the king-size hotel bedroom and look at the title above him. "_Thank you God" _

_----_

Later that day the girls had a lunch/ breakfast at Trish home. On her balcony, her maid place French toast, beacon, and eggs. As the ladies ate their food, they conversated over what happened prom night.

"Well I didn't get any last night, how was your lay?" Tyra said passing Trish the eggs.

Trish just blush. "It was awesome, perfect…..I'm speechless"

"We see" Tyra spoke

"I mean, the whole night while we were "_you know_"the stare in his eyes" Trish felt this funny feeling in her gut " I don't know"---

"Trish loves Dave" Torrie sang, Trish giggled like and child. The three ladies notice Keira was quit but had a glow on her face.

"So what's the deal Orton?" Torrie ask "How you doing?"

Keira laugh "Fine"

"So what happened explain the glow?" Tyra said

"Well we didn't go all the way, I told him I wasn't ready to do that but he did eat me …..out"

"Ahhhhh" Tyra, Trish, and Torrie yelled.

"Slut, bigger slut loves it!!" Trish said.

"Whatever but after he ate me out he thought we gonna have sex and you know he respected my choice but then I felt bad" Keira took a sip of her apple juice "So this morning I--"

"Went all the way?" Torrie ask.

Keira nodded no " Gave him a blow job"

All the ladies scream again, which made Trish grandeurs look up.

"Oh don't drink off of her she's a dick sucker" Tyra said.

"What ever Tyra don't act like those lips never touch Drew's dick" Keira pouted.

"So what, not lately yours was a few hours ago" Tyra laugh.

"What has gotten into you?" Trish ask.

"Nothing" Keira replied.

As the ladies contuied with their brunch and conversation. They decided to do what they do best shop.

---

Shawn, Mark, and Steve were playing pool at a local pool hall on the strip.

"I'm thinking about it" Shawn smiled.

Steve shot the red solid ball in the corner left pocket then gave his attention to his best friend.

"Thinking about what?"

Shawn pulled out a 9.5 diamond cart ring out of his leather Dolce and Gabbana jacket.

"That better be for Keira" Steve said

"No" Shawn giggled "Actually, for Rena she's a change person I want to re-marry her "

Both Mark and Steve knew that Shawn had a big heart and was very forgiving, they didn't want to see their friend hurt.

Steve rolled his eyes "Yeah and they said the same thing about Robert Downey Jr. a few back"

"Have you really gave this some serious thought?" Mark ask

"Yes, I thinking about asking her sometime this week or ..soon" Shawn smiled at the sight on Rena's face of his proposal. Shawn felt that right thing he and Rena the mother of his only child were in love all over again. But Steve and Mark felt that he as going to make a big mistake.

---

After finals were over the Seniors collected their cap and gowns and sign year books. While cleaning her locker Tyra notice a picture hit the floor of her and Andrew a weekend in Aspen. She stared at picture, her heart felt that feeling of both love and hate.

"I remember that weekend" A familiar voice from behind her said. Tyra didn't turn around.

"Oh yeah I do to Andrew" She threw the picture back in her locker.

Andrew bit the corner of his lower bottom lip." Well I heard that you were leaving for school a few weeks after graduation"

She finally turn around "Yeah"

"Good luck"

"Good luck at UCLA" Tyra replied.

Andrew place his right hand inside of his McMahon Academy blazer and extended his left hand which held the school year book "Do you mind sighing this?"

Tyra wanted to slap the hell out of him with it but she decided to play nice "Sure"

with that the two ex's went on their separate ways ending off on a good note. Tyra place the picture of her and Andrew's Aspen weekend inside her Gucci handbag.

--

Keira drove to Randy's Bel Air mansion. When she arrived reality hit her as she entered Randy's room he had his suit case and clothes sorted out.

"Hey babe" He said in cheer like fashion.

"Hi" She hug him " Packing already huh?"

"Yeah, I leave at the end of June or July or the middle ya know for football" He said

Keira nodded yes" Don't remind me"

Randy wrap his hands around Keira waist and kiss her on the neck. That must have been her spot because it got her every time. Her knees got weak.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Keira whispered.

Keira, hug Randy tight in her grip. She gently move Randy backwards down on the bed.

"You mess up my pile" Randy whined

"Well fix it later" Keria's tongue played with Randy's.

She felt his hard on growing. Randy moan, as Keira's tongue flickered with his.

"_I think ready, I think he's one_" Keira thoughts ran through her head as Randy stop the kiss.

Randy's eyes stared deeply into Keira's.

"You sure?" He ask her. Keira nodded yes. Randy bit his lip "Okay"

When all of the attire was gone Randy slowly and carefully slid into Keira. She bit her lip and held her breath. Randy's eyes never left hers.

"You okay?" He ask trying not to put all of him inside of her. She couldn't talk the only thing she did was nod her head. As Keira grip the sheets on Randy's bed, she close her eyes at the slow thrust he gave her.

"Mmm...man--Keira"Randy moan.

Keira felt pain as Randy move in at out of her tight cunt. Randy made every way possible for her first time to be painless. Tears start falling from Keira's crystal green eyes. But it was tears of pain and happiness. Randy kiss every drop of tears that slid down her cheek. Keira's body shivered all over as Randy's heavy body covered in sweat thrust her a tab bit faster. Man he could and wanted to put he in so many positions but he wanted her insides to get use to him first. Keira then wrap her sore legs around his waist, and grip her hands around his neck tightly as they climax together. Both Randy and Keira breath heavily and wipe the sweat from each others foreheads.

"You okay" Randy said still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes" she spoke softly. The heat from her body and the sweat glisten of her tan skin made

Randy excited to look at Keira. He place the palm of his hand on her face." You like it"

Keira lick her lips" I love it" She smiled. And they feel asleep in each others arms

----

Trish knock on the Dave's front door, her eyes widen at the sight of a very hot Latin girl that answered the door. Her hair brown with red high lights and in curls. Her chest look like they were about to fall out her top. She turn her nose up at Trish.

"May I help you?" She ask crossing her arms.

"Is Dave here?" Trish look at the driveway a notice his truck there.

"Yeah but he's busy right now being a father"

"_Who was this bitch_?" Trish question in her mind, as the young woman gave her attitude.

Dave soon appeared behind the young woman. "Move" his deep voice was intimating to her. She rolled her eyes at Trish before she step foot back inside of Dave's house.

He gave Trish a hug and kiss. "hey sexy what's up?" he smiled "Guess who that was?"

"Yeah who?" she ask

"Melina, she's here to see London, I could not let my son not see his mother but she's going back to Miami in a week, besides she's a fan favorite of my mom." Dave guided Trish to her car hop her on the hood.

"I just wanted to see you before graduation---wait, your going to Miami sate and she's gonna be there?" Trish question

Dave knew this was coming. "It's not like that at all when I'm at school either London will be at the day care or with her that's the only contact I'm going to have with that woman. I know who I'm in love with" He place his hand on her face. Trish notice Melina trying not to be see peeking through the blinds of Dave's living room. She gave Melina a wink and passionately kiss Dave. Burning inside Melina open the door and interrupted to scene.

"Dave, were not done I'll like to finish the conversation, and your son is calling you" She cross her arms.

Dave didn't let go of his grips of Trish nor did his eyes leave her. "I'll be there" He played with Trish's neck.

"Dave?" Melina stomp her feet.

"It's okay I'll see you at graduation tomorrow baby." Trish planted a kiss on his cheek. Dave slap her on the ass. Trish giggled and jump at the smack Dave gave her.

"I'll call you tonight" Dave said giving her one last kiss.

"Yeah" Trish started her engine and put her car in reverse and drove home. Dave turn around hoping Melina would disappear into thin air.

"Well, well she pretty but not as hot as me" Melina took her index finger and slid it along his broad chest. He quickly tap it away and entered his home.

"You know you still in love with me" She spoke

"Yeah when pigs fly Melina" Dave pick up his son.

Melina knew Dave was seeing some else, Trish was no completion to her mentally or physically. Let's just say when Dave heads down to Miami for school Trish will be out of the picture and to do that Melina had a lot of planning to do.

**Looks like Trish is gonna have some baby momma drama. Thanks for reading Please review!!!!**


	14. First to go

**Well this is it the end of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Now for the final chapter. Your reviews mean so much Thank you!!! ( Warning kind of a tear jerker)**

Around 6:00 pm the senior class meet for the last time at McMahon Academy high school. Taking pictures, and conversations were held. As the seniors line up together entering the football field with a seat of 506 students and thousands in the crowd, they scan the field to look for their family as they did the same looking for their graduates. Even though friends were separated Keira would turn around to give Trish and Randy a wink. After old alumni people would speak, and hour later Torrie gave her valedictorian speech. Few minutes later the prince able Mr. McMahon release the names of the seniors of 2006. The crowd roar at the mention of their graduates name and walking across stage.

"Family, Friends, Staff, and Alumni I would like to present to you not only the feature but the class of 2006!!"

As the words left Mr. McMahon mouth the football field of the elite Academy roar, and cheered. Tears and hug were among the scene of the sea of people. But of course, the after parties had to be a must of the list. Around 12 am Trish, Torrie, Keira, and Tyra separated from the boys and they headed to a party in West Hollywood and guys headed towards Ashley's home in Malibu. While Dave, Randy, John, Andrew and a few other guys were talking . Randy felt a light tap on his broad shoulder.

"Congrats, were officially grown up" Candice said.

"Yeah" and turn his attention back to the guys. Candice slightly touch his hand.

"Can we talk?"

He turn around "About what Candice?"

"Please I'll make it quick" Candice guided Randy to the lower level of the backyard. As they both took in the site of the Malibu beach , Candice inhale deeply.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and changes things, my friendships and relationships. I'm sorry" Candice walk in closer to Randy.

Candice never said sorry to anyone, Randy's eyes finally meet hers.

"It's okay, I'm over it" Randy then look at the sight of the party.

"You and me we should give it another shot" Candice guided her index finger across his chest. He removed her hands and place them at his side.

"Look, I appreate the thought but you and me hello and goodbye when we see each other, I have someone I'm taken"

Candice but the lower bottom her lip. Randy no longer had feelings for Candice Keira change all of that. She was different and special and Randy would not let anyone come between that, their parents, friends, college and surely not Candice Michelle. Randy gave Candice a peck on the cheek.

"See ya around"

Candice look up at him "Good luck"

The two parted ways and conutied with the graduation after party.

----

Early morning around 8 am Keria awoke not only thinking she was late for school but a set of keys fell to the floor . She notice the key chain which held the symbol to the car and the alarm. Keira ran as fast as her size 7 1/2 feet could take her. She stop in her tracks to see a S550 4Matic black sedan in her garage.

"Is this mine?" Keira question as her dad made his way to her.

"Well your holding the keys…..so…."

Keira jump into the arms of her father. "Thanks, ahhh!!!" She pop the alarm off her brand new Benz " Ah!! So cool"

She couldn't wait to show off her car. Later that night Keria hosted a little get to gather bar-a-que at her backyard of her Beverly Hills home. Before Randy could make Keira aware of his presents, he was quickly pulled to the side by his best friend Dave.

"Tell me nothing went on with you and Candice last night?" He ask

"What? Nothing happened she was -- we were just talking" Randy said honestly.

Dave gave Randy a look and cross his arms. "Ok what was that kiss all about though?"

"Have a nice life, see you later kiss nothing--- no spark she didn't get me hard so chill" Randy said slightly slapping his friend on the shoulder. "You got something for my girl?"

Dave and Randy playfully shoved " No I just --- don't fuck this up"

Randy slap Dave a five and then made his way to his girl. Keira jump at the touch of Randy's hands he kiss her neck.

"Hi"

Keira kiss him on the lips "Hi baby"

Shawn saw the scene and slap Randy hard on his back. "Hey Randy nice to see you"

"Ugh-- Hi….Mr.Micheals" Randy spoke in pain.

"I didn't hurt ya did I?" Shawn question. Randy smiled and nodded no "Good umm Keira do you mind going inside the house and getting your mother for me?" He kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"Sure" When she arrived at the door entering the kitchen, she heard her mom talking to someone else.

"You can't marry him?" The deep voice demanded.

"What are you talking about?---Mark I didn't see Shawn with a ring" Rena said

Keira place her ear closer to the door.

"You can't hurt him like this tell him the truth." Mark said

Rena cross her arms "Mark, if he dose propose to me tonight I'll say yes I love him"

"--How can you love a person you've been lying to for 18 years--no you can't marry Shawn your still not sure until this day if Keira is mine or Shawn's"

As the words left Marks mouth Keira covered her mouth and couldn't believe what her ears just heard. The anger she felt was ruthless, she barge in on the two and wrap her hands around Rena's throat.

"You lying bitch I hate you!!!" Keira screamed.

Mark tried his best to grab Keira of Rena. The loud noise soon caught the ear to the guest outside. Shawn made his way first into the kitchen to see his daughter and the mother of his child.

"Hey, Hey!!! Keira" He pull his daughter off Rena " What is going on?"

"Tell him, tell him you slut!!" Keira yelled trying to hit Rena.

"--Hey claim down" Shawn look up at Rena, Rena and Mark then look at each other.

Keria sat down in the chair next to her best friend Torrie.

"Anyone gonna tell me what is going on here and why are you two trying to kill each other?" Shawn ask as he turn to both Rena and Keira.

"I heard the whole conversation, I can't believe you were about to propose to her again" Keira said still catching her breath.

"Shawn I can explain" Rena said holding her throat.

"Explain what?!" Keria leap up from her chair,Randy grab her hand "That you don't know who my dad is?"

Shawn turn to Rena "What?"

Rena look both at Mark and Shawn.

"It was a long time ago, Shawn-- Mark and I had a affair but you're the father" Rena walk closer to Shawn. "Your Keira's dad"

Keira tears feel hard not only was she embarrassed in front of her friends their boyfriends and Randy ,but to know the fact her mom was sleeping around with one of her fathers friends. It's been a well kept secret that's out, who was her father Mark or Shawn.

The facial expression on Shawn's face and turn to Mark.

"Well, Mark?"

Mark couldn't respond and place his hands on his hips, and look down at the floor.

"Get out of my house!!! Both of you" Shawn said

Rena walk towards him holding her chest." Shawn please"

Shawn gave her a stern and imitating look." Get out Rena."

After the drama the party was over and everyone went home. This was too much for Keira she decide to spend the night with Randy. Shawn sat next to the fire place and couldn't believe she did this to him again. He twirl the proposal ring he place the ring in the box and sat it above the fireplace. Shawn was not only good looking, he was a hard worker, took care of his child even if Keria's not his he truly believe that she was. Why did Rena keep doing this to him? That's a question that could never be ask.

---

The next morning around 7:20 am Shawn hit the gym working off frustration of the drama occurred last night. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a pretty brunette making her way towards the treadmill. She gave him a smile and she returned it. As minutes pass Shawn notice the she was working up a sweat as it glisten on her skin. Shawn couldn't help but notice, and she couldn't keep her eyes off Shawn. "_Is she flirting with me_?" Shawn ask himself as he prepared his gym bag to head out the door. As he pop the alarm off his Range Rover SUV, he was startled at the tap he receive from his left shoulder.

"Hi" The attractive brunette spoke.

"Good morning" He said.

"I think you forgot something" She pass him a business card "My personal number is on the back as a just in case I'm Stephanie" She extended her hand.

Shawn slightly blush "Shawn" He firmly shook hers and smiled. "Personal huh?"

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah so use it" She walk away making sure Shawn watch her hips mad their way back inside the gym. Even though she look a little bit young but a date couldn't hurt.

----

Weeks went by and the crew decided to have their last dinner together at Mr. Chow. Andrew, Torrie, Billy, Dave, Randy, Tyra, and Keira along with Trish remise over their Senior year along with the drama. Since Randy was heading off to Texas State , and Dave playing football for the Florida gators, they decided to have this last dinner together before leaving in a few days. Trish had already decided to leave with Dave and his son London to Miami until it was time for her to start school at Colorado university. After dinner, Andrew walk Tyra to her car.

"I had fun" He spoke

"I did too" Tyra open the car door to her Benz and hop in. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "See ya"

"Yeah" Tyra smiled. Still in love with Andrew before Andrew could walk away she hop out of her car and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Randy, Keira, Torrie, Billy, Trish and Dave cheered at the scene Tyra and Andrew started.

As he contuie to kiss her Andrew held the middle finger up.

"Your passing the Test Tyra huh?" Trish said.

As the kiss broke their foreheads touch and Tyra felt that tingle go up and down her spine. Even though they haven't made it official, Tyra still needed to think about getting back with Andrew. The kiss was a I love you but still haven't got over the fact you cheated on me. The two exes separated leaving both in question of the feature of their relationship.

----

**A week later…….**

_I can awake just to hear you breathing,_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While your faraway from dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

While Dave was in the process of putting bags in the van, Trish strap London in the car seat. They visit all of their family and friends and headed to the airport. Dave look at Trish and his son London. Trish would only be in Miami for three weeks then she heads off to school Dave hopes those three weeks don't go by too soon he was in love now.

_I don't want to close my eyes , I don't want to fall asleep _

_Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

As London lean over to close his eyes and feel asleep on Trish, she look up into Dave's brown eyes and he look into her Hazel eyes. They kiss and she close her eyes and fell asleep on his shoulders. He then kiss her forehead and whispered to her.

"I love you" He spoke softly.

She smiled and lean in close as she could into Dave's chest. " I love you too" she said.

---

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I wondering what you are dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you are seeing._

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

Keira decided to do the same as Trish, follow her man until it was time for her to start school at Arizona Sate. She pack for three weeks, Shawn soon came into his daughter's room. He felt sorry that Keira couldn't have a mother and that she had to go through so much that last month. She was over it he knew. He smiled and pulled out a card.

"I got a number"

Keira giggled. "Cool, she's nice?"

"Yeah, and hot" He added

"Well good because I don't want to have to take a road trip back here just to kick her ass"

They laugh the tap on the door, it was Randy. Instead of flying to Texas they decided to drive. He shook hands with Shawn and gave Keira a kiss on the cheek.

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you , the sweetest dream will never do_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Randy took Keira's bag on his shoulders, as Shawn followed them downstairs and into the front driveway were Randy's black Lincoln Navigator sat. Shawn kiss Keira on the forehead and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you" He said. Opening the door to the SUV and helping his daughter inside. Randy close the trunk and made his way to Mr. Michaels.

Randy and Shawn hug for the first time.

"Make sure you get my daughter to school when the time comes"

"I promise" Randy said shaking his hands.

"Do good, I'll be watching you on the field Orton" Shawn smiled.And hop on the drivers side of the truck. Keira handed her the keys to her car.

"Don't drive it while I'm away" Keira said.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Love you be careful" He said as waving goodbye to his daughter and Randy. He open his cell phone and dial a number.

"Hello?" A soft female voice spoke.

"Hey this Shawn I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dinner tonight?"

---

As Randy drove towards the entrance of the highway I-10 E Santa Monica Fwy East and then eventually turns into Rosa parks Free way. She held his hands through the few minutes they were still in the sate of California.

"I can't believe were actually not living with out parents anymore, it's so random." She said.

"I know" He replied "I promise to spend everyday with you until you head off to school"

Keira kiss him on the cheek "I love you"

He made a quick look at her "I love you too"

_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all the rest of time._

Keira and Randy drove straight to Texas making no stops, only to eat, use the rest room, and stretch. They both kept in touch with their parents and friends only to wish they were coming. Now that school was over, Randy and Keira was so glad to get away from the hills but they were happy to call the California Hills their home. But the drama they can keep and leave it up to the next class.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do _

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…_

**Thank you for reading, and all of your reviews. Should there be a Hills II?? Tell me what you think. The song " I don't want to miss a thing" I don't own but it's the owner ship of Rock vets Aerosmith. The places and sights are real and are located in California, that were mention in chapters. Again all of the charters belong to the WWE expected Keira and Tyra. Thank you Thank you!!! I would like to thank every one see you again.**


End file.
